Brüder
by r-Data
Summary: James Smith, ein gnadenloser Bekämpfer der Sklaverei, befreit eine Sklavin die mehr ist als sie zu sein scheint und ihn mitten in einen Bürgerkrieg bringt...
1. Krieg bleibt immer gleich

1

Krieg bleibt immer gleich

Krieg.

Krieg bleibt immer gleich.

Die Römer führten Krieg um Sklaven und Reichtum.

Die spanische Krone erbaute ein Imperium auf der Gier nach Macht und Territorium.

Adolf Hitler verwandelte ein kriegszerstörtes Deutschland in eine ökonomische Supermacht.

Doch Krieg bleibt immer gleich.

Noch im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert wurde Krieg um Bodenschätze geführt, nur dass diesmal die Beute gleichzeitig zur Waffe wurde:

Erdöl und Uran.

Wegen dieser Schätze annektierten die USA Kanada, marschierte China in Alaska ein und das europäische Commonwealth zerfiel in zerstrittene Nationalstaaten.

2077 kehrte der Schrecken des Weltkriegs zurück.

In nur zwei Stunden wurde die Menschheit nahezu völlig ausgelöscht. Ihr Geist wurde Teil der Radioaktivität, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über den Globus ausbreitete.

Doch auch dieser Krieg war nicht der Krieg zu enden alle Kriege, und noch vor dem Tag des jüngsten Gerichts, weniger als 72 Stunden bevor die Menschheit die Büchse der Pandora öffnete, legte ein mutiger Mann, Captain Roger Maxson, US Army, Teil der Sicherheitstruppen der Mariposa Military Base den Grundstein für einige der größten Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, genau an dem Tag, an dem er eines beendete.


	2. Der erste Bruder

2

Der erste Bruder

James Peter Smith, Jimmy für seine Freunde, fror in der kalten Nacht im Ödland nordöstlich von New Rome, einem seiner bevorzugten Jagdreviere. Er kannte jeden Quadratmeter der Wastes zwischen dem Süden der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik und den kaum bewohnten Gebieten im Nordosten. Er hatte sogar schon in Salt Lake City gejagt. Man kannte ihn in San Francisco, im Boneyard, im Hub. Jimmy war ein Jäger der seiner Beute auf ihren Wanderungen folgte, sie aufspürte, den perfekten Moment abwartete um dann wie der allmächtige Zorn Gottes auf sie niederzufahren, sie zu töten und ihre Leichen zu schänden.

Raider und Slaver, Abschaum in Menschenform.

Sie hatten ihm seine Kindheit genommen, er nahm ihr Leben.

Sie hatten ihn auf grausamste Weise zum Mann gemacht und diese Wunde war im Gegensatz zu den vielen Anderen die er auf der Jagd erlitten hatte nie vernarbt. Sie blutete und dieses Blut war der Treibstoff seines Hasses und der Zement seines Willens.

Sieben Raider, alles Männer und soweit er wusste ungepanzert. Er hatte beobachtet wie sie ihr Lager aufschlugen und sich betranken. Das einfachste wäre es, das Zelt in dem sie schliefen anzuzünden sobald sie schliefen. Er hatte ein kleines Fass hochprozentigen Whiskey im Wagen. Er sah sich selbst eine Lunte basteln und es in ihr Zelt rollen. Er sah die Raider Feuer fangen und ins Freie rennen wo er sie mit seinen Waffen niedermähte. Es wäre so einfach.

Ohne das Mädchen.

Jimmy hatte keine Ahnung wo sie es herhatten, er hatte diese Raider eher zufällig vor vier Tagen entdeckt, konnte sich aber nur zu gut ausmalen was sie zu erleiden hatte: körperlichen Schmerz, wenig Nahrung und Wasser, Missbrauch.

_Denk nach, verdammt, denk nach!_ Er rügte sich für diese Blasphemie, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte trotz der klirrenden Kälte auf einen Plan zu kommen.

Überraschenderweise kamen ihm die Raider zu Hilfe.

Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Zelt, ein hünenhafter Raider, einen Kopf größer als Jimmy und torkelte zu einem kleinen Haufen Steinen in der Wüste. Der Raider öffnete seinen Gürtel und begann den Schnaps und das Bier des Abends wegzugießen.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht und einem Zitat aus der Bergpredigt im Geist setzte sich Jimmy schnell und leise wie ein Gecko in Bewegung, während er sein nachtschwarzes Bowiemesser aus der Scheide am Gürtel zog.

_Selig sind die geistig Armen._

Jimmys Linke drückte sich auf Nase und Mund des Raiders, während seine Rechte die Klinge zielsicher von Hinten ins Herz des Raiders stieß. Jimmy wartete bis der Raider aufhörte zu Zucken und legte die Leiche dann so sanft wie möglich auf den Boden um weiterhin jeden Lärm zu vermeiden.

Hochachtung und Respekt zollte er nur toten Geschöpfen Gottes, niemals einem Raider oder Slaver, einem der vielen Köpfe des Biests.

Jimmy atmete durch, schlich sich neben eine Seitenwand des Zelts und wartete erneut.

Er schloss die Augen, umklammerte die beiden Pistolengriffe seiner M 1928 Thompson Mpi, seiner Tommy Gun und lauschte auf die Stimmen im Zelt.

Tatsächlich, kaum zwei Minuten nachdem er den ersten getötet hatte wählten die Raider zwei aus ihrer Mitte die ihren Kameraden suchen sollten.

_Narren!_ Sie traten aus dem Zelt, konnten ihren toten Freund jedoch im fahlen Mondschein nicht sehen und begannen daher lauthals nach ihm zu rufen.

Jimmy bekreuzigte sich, drückte die Schulterstütze an seine rechte Schulter, stand auf, trat einen Schritt zur Seite, entsicherte und betätigte den Abzug. Den ersten erwischte er perfekt in den Hinterkopf, die drei Schüsse seiner Salve weniger als einen Zoll auseinander, der andere hatte sich früh genug umgedreht um alle drei Kugeln in die Stirn zu bekommen.

Da auch diese Beiden offensichtlich tot waren wechselte Jimmy schnell auf die andere Seite des Zeltes um kein stationäres Ziel abzugeben.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn bereits während er sich in Bewegung setzte, fetzten die Kugeln durch die Zeltwand hindurch auf die Stelle hinzu an, der Jimmy gerade eben noch stand.

Die Zeltwand hob sich ein Stück als einer der Vier unter dem Zelt hindurch sah.

Jimmy feuerte sofort fünf Schüsse dorthin wo er den Raider vermutete, doch zu seinem Unglück waren die anderen drei diesmal vorbereiteter und feuerten erneut auf die Position seines Mündungsfeuers. Einer der drei Schüsse traf direkt in Jimmys rechte Schulter und blieb in seinem Fleisch stecken.

Jimmy schrie auf als er zu Boden ging und seine Tommy Gun aus seinen Händen fiel. Unter starken Schmerzen griff seine rechte Hand zu seinem Holster und zog seine Beretta 92 Fs, die Pistole seines Vaters und die Waffe mit der er das erste Blut vergossen hatte. Während sein Daumen den Sicherungshebel hoch drückte registrierte Jimmy mit Genugtuung dass seine Schulter zwar weh tat wie die Sünde böse ist, aber nach wie vor funktionierte.

Die „Tür" des Zeltes, ein vertikaler Schlitz in der Plane öffnete sich und die restlichen drei Raider stürmten hinaus. Da ihre Nachtsicht noch vom Lagerfeuer im Zelt beeinträchtigt war, sahen sie Jimmy erst als er auch schon den ersten Raider rechts außen feuerte.

Nach zwei Schüssen sprang sein Visier zum Raider links der sein Gewehr schon fast in Anschlag gebracht hatte doch noch bevor er feuern konnte wurde dieser Raider bereits von hinten getroffen, ebenso wie der letzte Raider dieses Nests, der als er zu Boden ging den Blick auf den mysteriösen zweiten Schützen freigab: das Mädchen.

Sie hielt eine AK in den Händen, das genaue Modell konnte Jimmy im schwachen Licht nicht erkennen, ihr schulterlanges Haar hing in wirren Strähnen herab, ihr Hemd war so zerrissen dass es den Blick auf essentielle Teile ihrer Weiblichkeit freigegeben hätte, würde es nicht von der Schulterstütze des Gewehrs oben gehalten. Ihre verwaschenen Jeans allerdings waren nicht weiter zerschlissen als das bei der durchschnittlichen Kleidung im Ödland der Fall war.

Jimmy richtete ganz automatisch seine Waffe auf sie, schließlich lag er nahezu unbeweglich und zudem verletzt am Boden und wusste nicht genau was er von ihr halten sollte. Der Begriff des Stockholm-Syndroms war ihm zwar fremd, aber die Vorsicht war es nicht. Ohne sie hätte er nie solange überlebt in diesem darwinistischsten Beruf der Berufe.

„Lass die Waffe fallen und dir passiert nichts."

Das Mädchen, bei näherer Betrachtung eher eine junge Frau schien kurz zu überlegen, unsicher über Jimmys Rolle bei diesem ganzen Theater. _Ist er nur ein weiterer Raider?_

Aus dem Umstand dass er allein unterwegs war, nicht wie nahezu alle Raider und Slaver in Gruppen schloss sie, dass er sie nicht gefährden würden. Langsam, sehr langsam senkte sich der Lauf der AK und während Jimmy, kaum hörbar erleichtert ausatmete, nahm der Ausdruck der Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht zu. Jimmy stand auf, sicherte seine Pistole und schob sie zurück in das Holster. Er breitete seine Arme aus, das universelle Friedenszeichen und begann ruhig auf sie einzureden:

„Hi, ich bin James Smith. Ich bin kein Raider und auch kein Slaver oder sonst so was. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

Jimmys Tonfall war absolut ruhig, er sprach langsam um sie zu beruhigen, was ihm große Konzentration abverlangte, da sein Organismus gerade begann das für den Kampf ausgeschüttete Adrenalin abzubauen. Die junge Frau, Jimmy sah jetzt dass er ihr Alter gut um ein Jahrzehnt oder mehr unterschätzt hatte hob erneut die Waffe, sicherte, hielt ihr Hemd gut fest und schlang sie sich um die Schulter. Sie lächelte unsicher.

„Ich bin Lara, Lara Kelly."

„Danke Lara, du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Jimmys dankendes Lächeln war aufrichtig und Laras eigenes Lächeln wurde breiter und breiter und sie begann zu lachen. Die letzten vier Wochen war sie buchstäblich in der Hölle gewesen, war geschlagen und vergewaltigt, kaum ernährt und auf jede vorstellbare Art und Weise ausgenutzt und gedemütigt worden. Man hatte sie ihrer Würde beraubt und zuletzt war auch ihre Hoffnung beinahe verschwunden. Und jetzt, ganz plötzlich war es vorbei.

All die Last und die Qual fiel von ihr, ihre Haltung straffte sich und sie spürte wie ihr Wille stärker wurde, ihr alter Stolz und ihre Kraft sie wieder erfüllten, in sie drangen und sie Zelle um Zelle zurückeroberte.

Es fühlte sich gut an wieder am Leben zu sein. Unglaublich gut.

Sie zwang sich mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder zu Jimmy, der sich seine taktische Weste sowie sein Baumwollhemd ausgezogen hatte um einen Blick auf seine rechte Schulter zu erhalten.

„Du bist ja verletzt!" Lara kam sofort auf ihn zugeeilt und besah sich zuerst die Eintrittswunde und dann die Rückseite seiner Schulter, ohne eine Austrittswunde zu finden.

„Die Raider hier haben Stimpacks und medizinische Instrumente gestohlen. Komm mit ins Zelt, ich kann die Wunde versorgen."

„Es ist nicht schlimm, kaum mehr als ein Kratzer. Ich spürs kaum."

Lara sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Sprichst du da, oder das Adrenalin? Wenn die Kugel verrutscht zerstört sie vielleicht einen Muskel oder schlimmer noch, die Arterie. Außerdem kann sich die Wunde hier draußen leicht infizieren." Laras Tonfall war sachlich und sie schien zumindest grundlegende medizinische Kenntnisse zu haben, also gab Jimmy nach.

Jimmy lag auf dem Rücken neben dem Lagerfeuer während Lara den gestohlenen Ärztekoffer der Raider suchte, nach dem sie sich auf Jimmys Drängen hin sein raues Baumwollhemd angezogen hatte. Jimmys Wunde blutete noch ein wenig als Lara die zwei Edelstahlgegen-stände die sie benötigte mit hochprozentigem Whiskey desinfizierte: eine lange, zangenförmige Pinzette, ein Stimpack und der Whiskey selbst. Lara sah Jimmy tief in die Augen und hielt ihm die Flasche hin: „Du solltest lieber etwas davon trinken. Das wird gleich richtig wehtun."

„Ich betrinke mich nicht. Du musst mich anders vom Schmerz ablenken. Bitte, erzähl mir wie du hierher gekommen bist."

Lara entkorkte die Flasche und goss etwa ein Viertel des Inhalts über Jimmys Wunde während sie mit ihrer Geschichte begann: „Naja, wir waren unterwegs um ein wenig was von der Welt zu sehen, Abenteuer zu erleben und so …"

Jimmy biss die Zähne zusammen bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und begann sich aufzubäumen und zu schreien, schaffte es aber trotzdem irgendwie zu fragen in wessen Begleitung sie sich befand. Lara, die sich bereits mit der Pinzette über Jimmys Schulter beugte hielt kurz inne. Jimmy konnte sehen wie sich ihre Hand verkrampfte als sie die Pinzette so fest drückte dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, sehen wie sie die Tränen zurückblinzelte und spüren wie sie die aufsteigende Trauer unterdrückte.

„Wir waren zu dritt. Aus" ein kurzes Zögern, oder bildete er sich das bloß ein?, „Junktown, ich und zwei Freunde. Wir sind wohl mehr oder weniger ausgerissen … "

Den Rest hörte Jimmy nicht über seine Schmerzensschreie, als die winzige Zange ins Fleisch seiner Schulter fuhr um die Kugel zu greifen, zumal Lara ihre Erzählung abbrach um sich zu konzentrieren. Abrupt zog Lara das Instrument aus Jimmys Schulter, ein Schwall Blut folgte ihm. Sie hielt die Kugel vor Jimmys rotes, schweißgebadetes Gesicht: „Hier ist die Kugel."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Jimmy ließ seinen Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. Das hatte wehgetan. Richtig weh-

getan. Nach einer halben Minute öffnete er wieder die Augen, wartete bis Lara das Stimpack in die Haut neben der Wunde injiziert hatte und wollte „Danke" sagen, doch seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet und außerdem heiser. Lara reichte ihm eine Feldflasche die er in einem Zug leerte. „Die nächste Stadt" sagte er „ist New Rome, etwa eine Woche von hier. Möchtest du mich begleiten?"


	3. Schwert

3

Schwert …

„Sir, wir sind gelandet, Sir."

Mit einem knappen „Danke" verließ General Mick Russel, gefolgt von seinen Teamkameraden dem Feldarzt Tom „Stitch" Doherty und Ivana „Farsight" Gogol, der besten Scharfschützin der Bruderschaft, soweit es Mick betraf den Hubschrauber, einen auf den Betrieb durch Fussionsbatterien umgebauten und restaurierten UH-60 L Blackhawk.

Die drei rannten geduckt aus der Reichweite der sich nach wie vor drehenden Rotoren wo sie bereits von einem jungen Supermutanten in einem Hummer erwartet wurden.

„Sir, es ist mir eine große Ehre sie fahren zu dürfen, Sir." Der Mutant, er trug die Insignien der Paladine der Brotherhood of Steel, ein Jungknappe, stand stramm und salutierte. Mick und sein Team erwiderten den Gruß und stiegen hinten im Hummer ein.

„Es ist ihm eine große Ehre _dich_ fahren zu dürfen… Wie machst du das bloß? Sogar Supermutanten verehren dich."

„Stitch, lass ihn in Ruhe du alter Neidhammel."

„Was heißt hier Neidhammel?! Ich möchte nur wissen wieso mir niemand diese Hochachtung entgegenbringt!"

„Als würde ich das genießen! Ha!" Mick lachte sarkastisch, „außerdem, wenn es dir so sehr gefällt können wir ja einen Tag lang tauschen."

„Nichts lieber als das!"

„Sehr gut," Mick zeigte Freudestrahlend sein Lächeln, „dann kannst du ja beim Verteilungsausschuss unseren Etat genehmigen lassen. Viel Spaß."

Der Hummer hielt erst direkt vor dem Eingang zu Vault Zero, einer Einrichtung die Mick nach wie vor eine Gänsehaut über den kompletten Körper jagte, wobei er sich nicht sicher war ob es daran lag, dass er hier die Bedrohung durch die Bots aufgehalten hatte oder daran dass sich hier in diesem Komplex die komplette politische Macht der Brotherhood befand.

Vermutlich von Beidem etwas, dachte er als er Ausstieg um die letzten Schritte zu Fuß zu gehen.

„Sir, bitte um Erlaubnis sprechen zu dürfen, Sir" ertönte die Stimme ihres Fahrers hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem Supermutanten hoch. „Erteilt, Knappe. Sprechen sie."

„Sir, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen dass sie hier sind um drei neue Mitglieder für ihren Trupp zu suchen und ich, nunja, wollte mich ihnen empfehlen, Sir."

„Farsight?"

„Boss?"

„Lass dich von dem Kind hier zum Scharfschützenzentrum fahren und besorg uns den Besten den du finden kannst. Fahr danach mit ihm" Mick deutete auf den Mutanten, „zum Rekrutierungsbüro. Schau dir dort seine Akte an. Wenn er was taugt nehmen wir ihn mit."

„Danke Sir." „Noch ist nichts entschieden, Knappe. Weggetreten."

Mick trat mit Stitch durch den Eingang, ein Replik des Tors das er und sein Team vor dreißig Jahren mit einer fünfzehn Kilotonnen Atombombe aufgesprengt hatten.

„Weißt du Mick, es soll Leute geben die behaupten, jede Nutzung von Atomkraft sei ein Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit."

Mick sah seinen Waffenbruder an, sein schwarzes Gesicht beinahe ausdruckslos, aber Stitch wusste genau was er dachte als er sagte: „Es gibt schlimmere."

Sie hatten sie Beide gesehen, sie hatten sie begangen. Sie arbeiteten, und das wussten sie genau, für kriminelle Despoten. Doch daran konnten sie nichts ändern. Die Brotherhood of Steel erschien ihnen allmächtig.

Das Ausbildungszentrum der Bruderschaft lag knapp außerhalb von Vault Zero, etwa eine halbe Meile östlich des Eingangs durch den Mick und Stitch gerade verschwanden. Geführt wurde es von General Rycheck, dem Ausbilder der Mick, Stitch, Farsight und eine handvoll anderer Rekruten damals damit in der Bruderschaft willkommen geheißen hatte, dass er sagte persönlich bereits über fünfzig Rekruten ausgebildet zu haben, von denen circa vierzehn noch lebten.

Farsight ging dicht gefolgt von ihrem Fahrer direkt zum Schießstand und nahm sich eines der dort aushängenden Ferngläser. Im Moment schossen zwei Menschen und ein Guhl, alle auf die Dreihundert-Yards Markierungen. Farsight besah sich jede Scheibe und erkannte ein paar mehr oder weniger gute Schussgruppen bei den Menschen, aber keinen einzigen Treffer beim Guhl. Farsight klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und der Guhl, ein Jungritter sicherte seine Waffe, stand auf, nahm Haltung an und salutierte.

„Ma'am?"

Farsight erwiderte den Gruß: „Rühren. Was schießen sie?"

„Eine CZ 750 S1M1 in .308 Winchester, Ma'am."

„Die .308," sagte Farsight sachlich, „hat eine effektive Reichweite von 600 Yards. Die Scheibe ist nur dreihundert entfernt. Trotzdem haben sie nicht einmal getroffen. Wer hat sie zum Scharfschützentraining zugelassen?"

„General Rycheck, Ma'am. Aber bei allem Respekt, ich schieße nicht auf die dreihunderter Scheibe."

Jetzt wurde Farsight neugierig. Der Kerl klang interessant. „Auf was dann?"

„Sehen sie selbst, Ma'am."

Der Ghul legte sich wieder auf den Boden, nahm sein Gewehr in Anschlag und entsicherte. „Sehen sie den Stein einen Fuß vom linken Standbein der Scheibe entfernt?"

Farsight bestätigte und schon flog der Stein durch die Luft. Anderthalb Sekunden später hatte der Ghul auch schon repetiert und der Stein flog erneut.

„Wie heißen sie, Jungritter?"

„Ivan Velez, Ma'am, aber man nennt mich Sparky."

„Also gut Sparky, wie wäre es mit einer Abkommandierung zum Sword-Trupp?"

„Fünfzig Tausend Energiezellen? Könnten sie uns diesen Posten bitte erklären?" Der Elder war gereizt und Stitch hatte schon genug Probleme damit gehabt ihm die Mörser und Granatwerfer abzuringen.

„Sir, Soldaten lernen das Schießen nicht einfach so. Sie müssen üben, und unser derzeitiger Vorrat von 2000 Zellen reicht kaum aus um einen Trupp eine Woche lang trainieren zu lassen, da ja immer die Hälfte der Zellen bei den Kämpfen im Einsatz ist und ein Viertel immer unterwegs hierher um aufgeladen zu werden. Also entweder gewähren sie uns einen Atomreaktor wie wir ihn hier haben oder sie gewähren uns mehr Munition." Stitch lächelte dünn in der Hoffnung einen guten Witz gemacht zu haben, einen Gag der die Stimmung auflockerte und die Elder des Verteilungsausschusses amüsierte und sie gnädig stimmt.

Fehlanzeige.

„Wir verstehen ihre Argumente aber sind 50000 wirklich notwendig?" Diesmal war es Bretano. Stitch kannte ihn, er war zwar ein Scribe, also ein Gelehrter, ein Forscher, aber der kämpfenden Truppe, den Paladinen gegenüber immer sehr großzügig.

„Sire." auf diese Anrede waren die Elder immer besonders scharf, sie unterstrich ihre besondere Stellung, ihren speziellen Status der ‚Ersten unter Gleichen', „Ich denke wir sollten uns noch einmal vor Augen führen wozu unsere Schwadron geschaffen wurde. Die Special Mission Squadron enthält die letzten Sechs Schnelleingreiftrupps der Bruderschaft. Wir gehen auf die gefährlichsten Missionen, eine zehnfache Übermacht an Gegnern ist eher die Ausnahme als die Regel. Aufgrund unserer besseren Ausbildung, aber vor allem auf Grund überlegener Waffensysteme schaffen wir zu sechst was oft bis zu einhundert Paladine nur unter schweren Verlusten erreichen. Doch eine Powerrüstung ist nicht unzerstörbar. Ich habe Paladine in solchen Rüstungen sterben sehen und," schloss Stitch düster, „Raider in solchen Rüstungen getötet. Wir sind unseren Feinden in fast nichts überlegen. Aber sie können unsere Chancen entscheidend verbessern."

Gespannt auf die Reaktion der Elder dachte Stitch nur, als Zyniker der er war, _verdammt, ich dachte ich wäre Arzt und kein Propagandaredner_.

„Elder Murray?" Ein falsches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Verachtung im Herzen trat Mick in das Dienstzimmer des Elders der für die Missionszuteilung für seine SMS zuständig war. Murrays lächeln, sah Mick sofort, war genauso falsch wie sein eigenes. Murray hatte sich während seiner Zeit als Paladin gut ein Duzend mal bei der SMS beworben. Jedes mal hatte Mick ihn abgewiesen.

„General Russel! Wie schön sie zu sehen. Wie war die Fahrt?" Murray spielte das Spiel der falschen Freundlichkeit, wie jeder Politiker, nahezu perfekt.

„Kurz." erwiderte Mick fröhlich, „Nur vom Landeplatz zum Eingang." Die Brotherhood hatte nicht gerade viele Hubschrauber und das Privileg einen zur ständigen Verfügung zu haben hatte fast niemand. Murray, das wusste Mick, war noch nie geflogen.

Dessen Miene änderte sich schlagartig und Micks Lächeln wurde zu einem Lächeln echter Freude. Er liebte es einfach diesem Arschloch ans Bein zu pissen.

Den Rest des Briefings stand Murray der Ärger ins Gesicht geschrieben während er Mick seine Befehle für die nächsten zwei Wochen gab: Drei Rebellennester die die SMS ausräuchern sollte, wovon eines an einem Vorkriegsstädtchen namens Freedom errichtet, als schwer bewaffnet und extrem gefährlich galt.

Vom Einsatz des Valkyr-Trupps wurde bei diesem Einsatz dringend abgeraten.

_Das_, dachte Mick, _wird Jo gar nicht gefallen_. Sie brannte darauf ihre Sechs umgebauten Apache Kampfhubschrauber gegen Gegner einsetzen zu dürfen.

Blöderweise waren die Hubschrauber, laut den Eldern, zu wertvoll um sie zu riskieren.

Die Frage wozu sie sie dann überhaupt hatten blieb ungestellt.


	4. Zahnräder

4

Zahnräder

High Elder Roger Maxson lehnte voller Resignation seine Stirn gegen das kalte Plastik seiner Dusche als er die Bewegungen seiner Frau im Schlafzimmer hörte. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge was er seit Wochen jeden Morgen erlebte. Wie sie, nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet die Tür öffnete, den kurzen Gang zu seinem Büro ging, seinem Adjutanten die Frage stellte die sie ihm seit zwanzig Tagen jeden Tag stellte und die er jedes Mal mit „Noch nicht, Ma'am" beantwortete. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich erneut und noch über das Plätschern des Wasserstrahls hörte er das leise Schluchzen einer Mutter deren einziges Kind verschollen war.

Und das schlimmste daran war: Er hatte seiner Tochter die Mission befohlen.

Maxson stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich in seinem Schlafzimmer seine Robe an, all das während er den gequälten Blicken seiner Frau auswich. Auch wenn er es wollte, trösten konnte er sie nicht.

In seinem Büro angekommen ließ er sich aus der Kantine einen Pott Kaffee bringen während er begann die letzten Abend geschriebenen und teilweise über einen alten, nach wie vor aktiven Wettersatelliten übermittelten Berichte zu lesen. Das System nach dem die Berichte geordnet waren war äußerst einfach: Links die berichte aus dem Black Hills Bunker wo Maxson sich im Moment befand, seit zweihundert Jahren Heimstatt der Brotherhood of Steel in drei Ordnern. Auf dem obersten war ein Schwert abgedruckt, der Bericht der Paladine. Dann der mit den drei ineinander greifenden Zahnrädern der Knights und schließlich der mit Flügeln verzierte Ordner der Scribes. In der Mitte lag das gleiche noch einmal nur das diese Berichte aus Vault 13 stammten, mittlerweile Heimat für dreihundert Brüder und Schwestern.

Zuletzt die Berichte aus den drei ‚Botschaften' der BoS im nordkalifonischen Ödland: Den, San Francisco und Shady Sands, Hauptstadt der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik.

Maxson begann damit aufmerksam die Berichte aus dem Black Hills Bunker zu lesen.

Die Paladine waren auf ihren täglichen Patroulien auf nichts Ungewöhnliches gestoßen, die Scribes forschten weiter an Projekten von denen Maxson nichts verstand die aber vielleicht unter Umständen einmal erfolgreich sein könnten und die Knights taten ganz normal ihre Arbeit und reparierten und warteten die verschiedenen technischen Geräte der Brotherhood.

Nahezu das Gleiche stand im Report aus Vault 13 und die Berichte der Botschaften lasen sich auch jeden Tag gleich. In Den herrschte immer noch Anarchie, die Shi und die Hubbologen in San Francisco lagen sich immer noch in den Haaren und Präsidentin Tandi forderte die BoS weiterhin auf ihre Patroulien nicht so tief in das Gebiet der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik hineingehen zu lassen.

Maxson schrieb sich eine Memo, die Patroulien in den Osten stärker bewaffnen zu lassen und dem Botschafter in Shady Sands noch einmal seine Befehle zu nennen: Stärke zeigen um von den Schwächen seiner Bruderschaft abzulenken.

Seine Bruderschaft?

Nun, gab Maxson sich selbst gegenüber zu, sein Vater war tot, sein Großvater, dessen Bruder und Vater und dessen Vater, der zur Legende gewordene erste Roger Maxson, Gründer der BoS. Sie alle waren gleich ihm erst Paladine und dann High Elder geworden.

Jeder von ihnen, dessen war Maxson sich sicher, hatte die Brotherhood geprägt und als ‚seine' Brotherhood angesehen.

Nur hatte noch keiner von ihnen seine Tochter in der Außenwelt verloren.

Verdammt!

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich und Head Paladin Gurney Rhombus trat ein. Rhombus sah voller Sorgen und Mitleid auf seinen alten Freund hinab.

„Alles in Ordnung? Oder warum schreist du so rum?" „Hmm?" Maxson war sich nicht bewusst gewesen dass er laut geflucht hatte.

Er gab vor es läge am Bericht der Knights dem zu Folge, nach wie vor die Rohstoffe zum Bau auch nur eines einzigen Vertibirds fehlten.

Seit fünf Jahren…

Rhombus durchsah die Lüge, sagte aber nichts. Die Mission war schließlich auf sein Drängen hin zustande gekommen.


	5. Flügel

5

Flügel

„Kaffee?" Jimmy hielt Lara die gerade aufgewacht war bereits eine heiße, dampfende Tasse unter die Nase.

Zwei Tage waren sie jetzt unterwegs und was Lara am meisten wunderte war Jimmy selbst:

Seit sie vor drei Monaten aufgebrochen war hatten die verschiedensten Männer in den verschiedensten Städten versucht sie anzumachen und ins Bett zu kriegen und mehr als einer der Raider hatte bemerkt dass ‚die hübsche Fotze da bestimmt ´ne Menge wert ist in den Fickläden in Reno'.

Jimmy jedoch hatte sie kaum berührt, keine doppeldeutigen Scherze oder Bemerkungen von sich gegeben und sich immer zuvorkommend aber höflich-distanziert gezeigt. Aber irgendwie passte das einfach nicht, er sah verwegen aus, unrasiert, das halblange pechschwarze Haar leicht verfilzt, seine Kleidung in der typischen Farbe der Wüste in diesem Teil des Ödlands war ihm um ein oder zwei Nummern zu groß und mit Ausnahme der Stiefel und seiner taktischen Weste sah nichts so aus als wäre es mehr als zehn NKR-Dollar wert. Er sah aus wie ein Abenteurer, jemand der von seinem Glück lebt, nicht wie jemand der davon lebt Raider und Slaver zu töten.

Aber dann waren da noch seine Augen, so dunkel dass das Braun Schwarz aussah, seine Augen ängstigten Lara beinahe. Nicht die Art und Weise in der er sie ansah, sondern wie sie unentwegt wachsam das Ödland absuchten, so als lauere dort Gefahr.

Nein, korrigierte sich Lara, so als suche er die Gefahr.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte sie nach dem ersten Schluck Kaffe der auf einer kleinen, energiezellenbetriebenen Herdplatte gekocht wurde.

„Zwanzig Stunden, etwa."

Lara war überrascht. Sie wusste natürlich dass ihr Körper von der Zeit bei den Raidern ausgelaugt war, aber zwanzig Stunden? Fast ein Tag verschlafen?

„Danke dass du mich nicht geweckt hast. Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher." Seine Stimme, fand Lara, klang irgendwie geistesabwesend.

„Was machst du so wenn du nichtgerade irgendwelche Raider Nester hochnimmst?"

Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete er: „Urlaub."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich folge ihnen auf ihren Routen und jage sie nieder. Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Lara nickte während sie über das was Jimmy gesagt hatte nachdachte.

Dass er Raider jagte war nett aber egal. Er war selber keiner und das war gut so.

_Ich folge ihren Routen_. Das war interessant. Wie weit im Osten war er schon gewesen?

„Lara?" „Hmm? Oh, Verzeihung, ich hab nicht zugehört. Was wolltest du wissen?" Jimmy reichte ihr ein Fernglas und deutete ins Ödland: „Der Fleck an dem Fels dort drüben: Für was hälst du ihn?"

Lara fand den Fleck, ein roter Klecks auf graubraunem Stein der feucht in der Wüste glänzte: „Blut?" Jimmy nickte, schnalzte mit der Zunge und trieb die beiden Pferde die seinen Karren zogen in Richtung der Blutspur. Lara zog unter der Plane des Wagens die AK 47 hervor mit der sie die letzten Raider erschossen hatte. Ihre Pistole, der 1911 Colt Government mit dem sie vor Monaten aufgebrochen war hing bereits seit nach dem Kampf wieder an ihrer Hüfte. Sie hatte die Waffe selbst zum Schlafen nicht ablegen wollen. Das Gewicht der Ganzstahlpistole gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit dass sie nie wieder missen wollte.

Einhundert Meter von ihrem Ziel bat Jimmy Lara um seine Maschinenpistole die sie ihm wortlos reichte.

Er zog den Ladehebel ein Stück zurück, sah dass eine Patrone in der Kammer lag, entsicherte und legte sie sich auf den Schoß. Lara tat es ihm gleich.

Zwanzig Schritt von dem Felsen entfernt hielt Jimmy und stieg ab, die Mündung zum Boden gerichtet aber die Waffe an der Schulter.

Lara und er umkreisten den Stein und fanden auf der anderen Seite den Spender des Blutes.

„Wir sollten ihn umbringen." In Jimmys Stimme klang Mitleid mit.

„Was? Warum das denn?"

„Er ist verletzt. Man, das wäre gnädig!"

„Ach ja? Vorgesternabend warst du auch verletzt."

Jimmy schwieg, darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Dann sagte er: „Wenn wir ihn hier lassen wird er qualvoll sterben …"

„Dann," Sagte Lara und beugte sich zu dem winselnden Hund mit seinem verletzen Hinterbein herunter und hob ihn auf, „sollten wir ihn mitnehmen."

Jimmy besah sich die Wunde während der Hund ihn misstrauisch betrachtete.

„Ein Stimpack und etwas Dörrfleisch und er ist wieder fit." Er lächelte. Lara hatte irgendwie das Gefühl dass dieses Lächeln falsch war. Nicht unehrlich, nur wusste sie instinktiv dass man dieses Gesicht nicht oft lächeln sah. Es war irgendwie irreal.

Nachdem sie den Hund gefüttert und verarztet hatten (er hatte Jimmy angeknurrt während er die Nadel des Stimpacks einstach, es jedoch in Laras Armen dabei bewenden lassen) saßen sie wieder auf Jimmys Wagen und Lara die immer noch den Hund hielt und ihn streichelte sagte in einem beiläufigen, plauderndem Tonfall: „Wir müssen ihm noch einen Namen geben."

„Hmm?"

„Dem Hund. Ich wäre für Nero."

„Du willst dem Hund den Namen eines Massenmörders geben? Bist du verrückt?"

Lara war verwirrt. Jimmy nahm an sie wisse nicht wer Nero gewesen war, schließlich hatte kaum ein Ödländer seine Bildung genossen, aber sie wusste genau wer Nero gewesen war, der römische Kaiser der seine Stadt niederbrennen ließ. Nur hätte sie nie gedacht das jemand der nicht ihre Schule gehabt hatte das auch wusste.

„Aber der Name passt …" „Zu seinem Fell, ja." Unterbrach Jimmy sie. Jetzt war Lara wirklich baff: er konnte Latein? Oder gab es das gleiche Wort auch im Italienischen oder Spanischen? Lara wusste es nicht und Jimmy sah auch nicht sehr spanisch oder italienisch aus. Sie senkte den Blick und kraulte das schwarze Fell des Hundes auf ihrem Schoß nachdenklich. „Blacky? Oder gab es auch einen Mörder mit diesem Namen?"

Jimmy lachte und der sein Lachen Klang als würden tote Zweige brechen, als müsste er tief in seinem Geist graben um seinen Humor zu finden, doch irgendwie klang dieser Laut in Laras Ohren gut. Wohlig, falsch aber schön.

Blacky währenddessen bellte seine Zustimmung und nun fiel auch Lara in Jimmys Lachen ein. Und ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes fragte sich, wann sie wohl das letzte Mal gelacht hatte.

„Wohin, hast du gesagt, fahren wir?"

„New Rome. Warst du dort schon mal?"

„Nein, wo liegt das?"

„Kennst du Vault City?"

Auf Laras Nicken hin fuhr Jimmy fort, „nördlich davon, etwa achtzig Meilen. Wie weit bist du schon rumgekommen?"

Lara entschloss sich nach kurzem Überlegen zur Wahrheit: Wir sind von Junktown übers Hub und bis nach Redding hinaus gekommen. Dann haben sie uns erwischt …" Laras Stimme war beim letzten Satz kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wir?" fragte Jimmy und eine Träne rann aus ihrem Auge, die erste von vielen die für diese zwei Toten vergossen wurden denn erst jetzt begriff Lara es völlig.

„Wir wollten in Redding nicht auf die Karawane warten … ich wollte nicht. Die Raider hatten uns … nachts überfallen. Marylin … haben sie fast durchsiebt, Oscar …" Dann kam etwas das nach „Kopfschuss" klang und Jimmy legte ihr sanft den Arm um die Schultern in dem Bemühen Trost zu spenden, einer Tätigkeit in der er hoffte erfolgreich zu sein. Von ganzem Herzen.

Lara lehnte sich bereitwillig an Jimmy an und auch wenn seine Worte ihr den Schmerz nicht nehmen konnten, das konnte nur die Zeit, griff seine Ruhe auch auf sie über und tief in ihrem Innern hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters; Hör auf, Lara, hör auf, lass die Toten tot sein, du bist am Leben also konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgaben…

Eine Ewigkeit später versiegten die Tränen und ihr Schluchzen ließ nach. Sie blieb noch eine Zeit lang mit dem Kopf an Jimmys Schulter. Als sie sich dann wieder aufsetzte küsste sie flüchtig seine stoppelige Wange ohne sich wirklich ihrer Tat bewusst zu sein, denn normalerweise ließ sie sich nicht so gehen, dann sagte sie knapp „Danke"

Sie hätte mit jeder möglichen Reaktion seitens Jimmy gerechnet, aber tot sicher nicht damit dass er rot anlief und wie ein Schuljunge den Blick senkte. Damit nicht.

James Smith, dachte sie während des jetzt einsetzenden Schweigens, wer bist du wirklich?


	6. Rückkehr

6

Rückkehr

„Stitch, würdest du mir bitte erklären wieso wir keine neuen Energiezellen kriegen?"

Mick klang verärgert, fand Stitch, doch bevor er antworten konnte setzte Farsight einen drauf: „Ganz zu schweigen von den 2mm Gauss, der 5mm R und der .50 BMG Munition?"

„Hey, das ist nicht meine Schuld! Das lief so mit dem Verteilungsausschuss…"

Und während Stitch die nächsten fünf Minuten erzählte schwieg jeder im Hubschrauber, die drei Neuen im Team, der Ghul und Scharfschütze Sparky und die beiden Supermutanten Detta Walker und Rick Kennedy, letzterer genau der Knappe der die drei in Vault Zero gefahren hatte ebenso.

„Du hast WAS?" Stitch korrigierte seinen vorherigen Gedanken sofort. Jetzt erst war Mick richtig verärgert.

„Was denn?" Stitch für seinen Teil verstand überhaupt nicht warum Mick sauer war und Farsight ihr Gesicht in einer verzweifelten Geste in den Händen begrub.

„Farsight!" Micks Stimme klang einen Moment später wesentlich ruhiger und entspannter als Farsight der unausgesprochenen Bitte nachkam und Stitch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Hast du jemals," fragte sie ihn, „einen Elder gesehen der sich nicht für Gottes ureigenes Geschenk an die Brotherhood hält? Glaubst du es gefällt ihnen wenn man ihnen klarmacht dass sie keine Ahnung von Nix haben?"

Stitch wusste nichts zu erwidern und es gab auch nichts zu sagen. Sie würden auf ihren Kampfeinsätzen für das nächste Quartal mit ihrer Munition haushalten müssen was ihre Arbeit alles andere als vereinfachte. Wenigstens, dachte er, trifft es hauptsächlich die Scharfschützen die selten mehr als zwanzig Prozent der Hits, denn so lautete der Term den sie Kills vorzogen, erledigten.


	7. Ankunft

7

Ankunft

Lara lag mit geschlossenen Augen in fötaler Stellung auf Jimmys Planwagen, den er aus den Überresten eines alten Pickups gefertigt hatte und versuchte zu schlafen. Vor Sechs Tagen hatte Jimmy sie befreit und, sah man von der ersten Nacht ab, die sie zusammen mit dem Großteil des darauf folgenden Tages verschlafen hatte, war das einschlafen etwas dass ihr immer schwerer fiel.

Jede Nacht fürchtete sie im Traum die Gesichter der Toten zu sehen die sie verfolgten, sie mit der Frage warum sie sterben mussten und Lara überlebte peinigten während ihre komplette Ahnenreihe vereint zu einem grandiosen Chor sie auslachte.

Und jeden Morgen hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen weil eben dieser Traum nicht kam, dieser Nicht und auch keine Variation desselben von der die Stimme ihrer Moral in ihrem Kopf sagte dass er richtig sei, gut, notwendig.

Sie wusste genau was ihr Vater darüber sagen würde, das zeigt nur aus welchem Holz du geschnitzt bist, Lara, du konzentrierst dich aufs Wesentliche, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe, denk an die Aktivposten nicht an Dinge die ohnehin nicht zu ändern sind, ich bin stolz auf dich…

Dann, irgendwann später schlief sie ein. Als Jimmy hörte wie ihre Atemzüge länger wurden tat er etwas dass er sonst nie tat wenn er Nachtwache hielt: er drehte sich um und dass nicht etwa weil er hinter sich Gefahr erwartete, nein, New Rome verfolgte gegenüber Raidern und Slavern eine ‚No-Tolerance'-Politik und Jimmy hatte seit Jahren keinen mehr in 20 Meilen Umkreis um die Stadt gesehen beziehungsweise getötet.

Er wollte einfach nur Lara sehen.

Die Schwellungen und Prellungen an ihrem Gesicht, Wunden die sie nicht mehr lange an ihre Zeit bei den Raidern erinnern würden waren zum größten teil verheilt und Jimmy konnte sie in der Dunkelheit kaum mehr erkennen. Er beobachtete fasziniert wie sich der Stoff ihres Hemdes beim einatmen über ihrer Brust spannte und Jimmy konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es wohl darunter aussehen würde. Aber am meisten faszinierte ihn etwas anderes an ihr, denn trotz der Traurigkeit die sie wegen ihrer toten Freunde an den Tag legte – eine Traurigkeit die Jimmy sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte, wirklich sehr gut – lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, jenes Lächeln das nur Leute hatten, die genau in diesem Moment mit der Welt im Reinen waren.

Jimmy stellte sich einen Moment lang vor wie es wäre diese Lippen zu küssen, er ahnte nicht dass Lara davon träumte seine zu küssen und aus ebendiesem Grund lächelte.

Als er spürte wie kalt es wurde nahm er von hinten in seinem Wagen eine Decke und breitete sie über Lara aus, das alles unter den wachsamen Blicken Blackys. Er weckte sie nicht zur Wachablösung, legte sich irgendwann neben sie auf den Wagen und schlief ein.

Blacky weckte sie ein paar Stunden später als er das Morgengrauen anheulte, wie jeden Morgen. Lara rieb sich die Augen, gähnte und sagte schlaftrunken: „Ich hätte vielleicht doch auf dich hören sollen…".

Wieder lachte Jimmy, „Siehs positiv, er heult wenigstens nicht den Mond an."

„Meinst du seine Artgenossen haben ihn deswegen verstoßen?" fragte Lara während sie ihn fütterte. „Schon möglich. Sogar sehr wahrscheinlich." Das war wieder der andere Jimmy, der sachlich nüchterne Jäger.

„Sag mal Jimmy, fahren irgendwelche Karawanen aus Rome?"

Er überlegte kurz, „Hin und wieder kommt eine aus Junction, aber wir bleiben in der Regel unter uns."

Lara hatte beinahe auf diese Antwort gehofft. Sie nahm sich allen Mut zusammen. Seltsam, dachte sie, dass es soviel einfacher ist zu kämpfen als solche Fragen zu stellen. „Kannst du mich nach Junktown bringen?"

Die Zeit bis zu seiner Antwort schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, denn – außer im Kampf – traf Jimmy nie schnelle Entscheidungen. Junktown lag tief im Gebiet der NKR, dort gab es für ihn nichts zu tun, aber dann war da noch ein Argument, eines das eher gefühlt als gedacht war und das Jimmy nur mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben konnte: Lara.

„Gerne." War alles was er sagte und sie konnte nichts tun als Lächeln.

„Danke."

Als sie sich gegen Mittag dem Nordosttor New Romes näherten erinnerte Lara sich an einen Bericht den sie vor ein paar Jahren über diese Stadt gelesen hatte. New Rome lag etwa 80 Meilen nordöstlich von Vault-City und hat, vorausgesetzt die Rekolonialisierung des amerikanischen Nordwestens allen voran des Vorkriegs Oregon und des Vorkriegs Idaho schreitet voran gute Karten darauf ein zweites Hub zu werden.

Ansonsten konnte sich Lara an nicht viel erinnern, außer daran, dass sich die Stadt durch den Handel von Vorkriegsmüll von einer nahe gelegenen Schrotthalde finanzierte und von Cornelius, dem Bischof, Bürgermeister und Sheriff der Stadt regiert wurde.

„Was machen wir jetzt in Rome?"

„Ich möchte Morgen auf den Markt und meine Beute verkaufen. Danach können wir eigentlich losfahren."

„Und Heute?"

Jimmy zuckte die Achseln, „Ausruhen?"

„Ach komm Jimmy, ich hab mich schon so auf eine Sightseeingtour mit dir gefreut."

Als Lara diesen Witz machte waren sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Nordosttor entfernt und sie lachten beide als sie Rome betraten. Die Wachen am Tor sahen sie verdutzt an: sie hatten Jimmy zwar schon ein oder zweimal lachen sehen, aber sie hatten ihn noch nie mit einer schönen Frau an seiner Seite heimkommen sehen. Ganz sicher nicht.

Jimmy fuhr sie zielsicher die Hauptstraße entlang bis zu der Kreuzung in der sie sich zu den anderen Beiden Ausgängen, dem Westtor und dem Südtor teilte. Rechts von sich sah Lara eines der größten Bauwerke des Ödlands: „Die Kathedrale. Cornelius hat sie restaurieren lassen. Er hat selbst vor etwa dreißig Jahren angefangen."

„Wer ist Cornelius?"

„Langsam. Gib deinem Fremdenführer Zeit. Dazu kommen wir noch auf New Romes erster offizieller Sightseeingtour. Cornelius ist sozusagen mein Adoptivvater."

„Adoptivvater?"

„Später, Lara." War alles was Jimmy dazu sagen wollte.

Jimmy lenkte den Wagen hinter die Kathedrale zu einer kleinen, vielleicht drei auf drei Meter messenden Wellblechhütte. Das Bauwerk war komplett mit Rostflecken überzogen und besaß für Lara die warme behagliche Atmosphäre eines Haufen Brahminmists.

„Und das Gebäude hier ist mein Domizil."

„Sieht hübsch aus." Log Lara lächelnd.

„Blödsinn. Hilfst du mir beim Abladen?"

Etwa zwei Stunden später hatten sie die Beute von Jimmys Raubzug erst vom Wagen geladen und schließlich gereinigt um einen höheren Verkaufspreis erzielen zu können, wobei Jimmy nicht wenig überrascht war wie schnell und gut Lara Waffen zerlegen konnte.

Während dieser zwei Stunden die sie überwiegend stumm aber sanft Lächelnd verbrachten fiel Laras Blick immer wieder auf ein altes, vergilbtes Polaroidfoto an Jimmys Wand, gleich unter einem großen Holzkreuz. Als sie ihn schließlich darauf ansprach nahm Jimmy sie mit auf eine Reise ins Dunkel seiner Vergangenheit.

Zwanzig Jahre bevor Lara von Raidern entführt wurde begann der letzte Tag der Kindheit des damals zwölfjährigen James Smith der später den Beinamen Peter, in Anlehnung an den Apostel, erhalten sollte mit einer süß duftenden Maistorte und den starken Händen seines Vaters die ihn sanft wachrüttelten.

Es war Thanksgiving und auch wenn Truthähne wahrscheinlich schon ausgestorben waren hatte Jimmys Mutter immerhin diese Maistorte herbeizaubern können. Schließlich hatte es auch bei den Pilgrim Fathers Mais gegeben, wenn auch keinen mutierten.

Noch zwanzig Jahre später konnte Jimmy sich an alles erinnern, an die Gesichter und Gerüche seiner Eltern, aber ganz besonders an den Moment an dem die Tür zu ihrem Farmhaus aufgetreten wurde.   
Zuerst der Schock, dann seine ängstliche Mutter deren Angst ihn auch ansteckte, dann der Schmerzensschrei seines Vaters als die Kugeln seinen rechten Lungenflügel perforierten.

Jimmy stand regungslos da, als die Raider ihren Spaß mit seiner Mutter hatten, eine Bewegungslosigkeit die erst endete als seine Mutter erwürgt wurde.

Als die Lähmung von ihm fiel rannte Jimmy zu der Schublade in der die Pistole seines Vaters lag, legte an, entsicherte und schoss.

Fünf Schüsse, drei Raider.

Ab dem letzten Schuss wurde Jimmys Erinnerung fragmentarisch, vage sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge wie er seine Eltern begrub und Tage später, halb verdurstet von Cornelius und einer kleinen Patroulie New Romes mitgenommen und später auf eigenen Wunsch von Cornelius adoptiert und ausgebildet wurde. Im Rache nehmen.

„Und seitdem machst du Jagd auf Raider?"

„Ja." Sagte eine tiefe, laute aber freundlich klingende Stimme hinter Lara. Sie drehte sich um und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sehen wie Jimmy den Mann umarmte der wohl Cornelius sein musste.


	8. Freedom

8

Freedom

Irgendwo in der postatomaren Wüste im Süden dessen was einmal als der US-Bundesstaat Wyoming galt lagen sechs einsame Figuren im Dreck und spähten durch Ferngläser auf das was laut ihrem Einsatzbefehl ein Nest von Aufrühren war.

„Sieht ruhig aus, wann fangen wir an?"

Farsights Stimme war absolut kühl und hörte sich auch durch die Lautsprecher im Helm von Micks Powerrüstung so glatt an wie poliertes Holz.

„Jetzt!"

Links und rechts des einzigen Eingangs fielen Schüsse auf die Beiden Wachen die dort standen, Farsight und Sparky mussten nicht überprüfen ob ihre Ziele tot waren, sie wussten es bereits. Sie repetierten und schossen erneut und erneut, während Mick und Stitch sich die linke Seite und Detta und Rick sich die rechte Seite der Stadt vornahmen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde zuvor ihre Observation des Missionszieles abgeschlossen hatten und alle sahen dass dieses Nest voller Aufrührern eine Kleinstadt mit etwa 700 Einwohnern war, hatte keiner von ihnen seine Gedanken ausgesprochen.

Ihr Missionsziel lautete „Vernichten" und dass würden sie, bei der Bruderschaft, auch tun.

Dreiundvierzig Männer, achtunddreißig Frauen, siebzehn Kinder und zwölf Stunden später lag Mick wach in seinem Bett.

Er wusste aus trauriger Erfahrung dass er diese Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde, dass er jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss die Frau mit dem Kind im Arm oder den alten, zahnlosen Greis mit dem Schrotgewehr oder jemand anderes der Achtundneunzig Menschen die er heute auf Befehl gemordet hatte sehen würde.

Er würde ihre Not erblicken, die Angst, die Verzweiflung mit der sie ihn ansahen, während er über Kimme und Korn zurücksah.

Er stand schließlich resigniert auf, zog sich eine Hose an und nahm sich eine Packung Vorkriegsmarlboros. Er ging ins Badezimmer und übergab sich in der Toilette.

Er zündete sich eine Kippe an, einer der Vorteile des Generalsrangs. Scheiß Entschädigung, dachte er bitter, als er auf den Hof hinaustrat.

Er war nicht im Mindesten überrascht dort den Rest seines Teams anzutreffen.

Die beiden Supermutanten Rick und Detta sowie Sparky, der Guhl hatten ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet doch Farsight und Stitch sahen ihm direkt in die Augen und er las in ihren Gesichtern das selbe dass man auch in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

_Wir müssen aufhören._

Solche Missionen hatten sie mehrmals jedes Quartal und nach jeder Mission sah es genauso aus wie jetzt.


	9. Alle Straßen führen nach New Rome

9

Alle Straßen führen nach New Rome

Lara konnte an diesem Abend, nach einem reichhaltigen Abendessen mit Jimmy und Cornelius im Pfarrhaus New Romes schlafen. Cornelius, schien es, hatte ihre Geschichte geglaubt, war aber nach wie vor misstrauisch, wofür sich Jimmy stellvertretend bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, was ihr wirklich wehgetan hatte.

Sie mochte Jimmy, sehr sogar, und wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Aber ihre Befehle waren eindeutig: Die Geheimhaltung der Identität muss unter allen Umständen gesichert bleiben.

Am Nächsten Morgen ging sie, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte zu Jimmys Hütte.

Jimmy wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen und gab ihr die Kleidung und die Waffen der drei Raider die sie getötet hatte sowie etwa ein drittel der Ausrüstung der Raider dieses Nests, die sie als ihre Beute verkaufen konnte.

Lara bedankte sie sich und dann ging es ab auf den Markt. Sie erwirtschaftete allein fast fünfhundert NKR-Dollar die sie in eine neue Hose, mehrere Hemden, Munition und Proviant für die Reise investierte. Außerdem in eine Schutz bietende Lederjacke für sich und eine Vorkriegswaffenzeitschrift namens ‚Guns and Bullets' für Jimmy.

Zum Mittagessen trafen sie sich wieder bei Cornelius. Das Verhör vom letzten Tag wurde fortgesetzt und Lara gelang es Cornelius erneut in die Irre zu führen, eine Leistung mit der sich nicht viele Menschen rühmen können und über die sie während des Morgengottesdienstes in Cornelius Kathedrale noch ein wenig nachdachte.

Jimmy selbst war sehr erfreut über das Guns and Bullets und ganz am Ende des Mittagessens als Jimmy bereits losging um den Wagen neu zu beladen, hielt Cornelius Lara noch kurz fest.

„Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber tun sie meinem Jungen ja nicht weh."

„Ich glaube er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber ich habe nichts dergleichen vor."

„Gut. Viel Glück auf euren Reisen und möge Gott seine schützende Hand über euch halten."

„Ähh", Lara wusste nicht genau was sie darauf antworten sollte, reichte Cornelius daher einfach nur die Hand.

„Danke."

Kurz darauf begann die erste Etappe ihrer Reise dann.


	10. Junction City

10

Junction-City

Sie waren jetzt vier Tage unterwegs als Lara, was äußerst selten vorkam, vor Jimmy wach wurde, sogar bevor Blacky sie wecken konnte.

Jimmy schien ihr gegenüber aufzutauen, richtig warm zu werden. Hätte sie es gewusst hätte es sie überrascht zu erfahren dass er generell auftaute, denn bis jetzt war er immer so verschlossen gewesen, wie bevor er sie getroffen hatte.

Als Lara an diesem Morgen die Augen geöffnet hatte lag ihr linker Arm auf Jimmys Brust und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

Sie hatte sich ganz vorsichtig zurückgezogen um ihn nicht zu wecken, auch wenn ihr die Position gefiel.

Nur ganz kurz fragte etwas kleines, weit hinten in ihrem Verstand was denn aus ihrem Stolz und ihrer Unnahbarkeit geworden ist.

Jimmy wachte auf als Blacky begann den Sonnenaufgang anzubellen. Sie frühstückten, Kaffee und mutiertes Obst um Skorbut vorzubeugen und fuhren anschließend weiter.

Keiner von ihnen ließ eine Bemerkung hören, darüber dass zwischen ihren Körpern auf Jimmys Sitzpritsche kein bisschen Platz war, so eng saßen sie aufeinander, doch beide bemerkten und genossen es.

Bis sie abends Junction City erreichten blieben sie so sitzen, fast aneinandergeschmiegt, aber nur fast. Junction City war keine richtige Stadt und würde wohl auch nie eine werden. Es gab keine permanenten Einwohner und keine Infrastruktur, weder stratal noch sozial. Das einzige was alle Karawanen zwischen Shady Sands, New Reno, Vault-City, Gecko und Redding dazu anhielt dort Rast zu machen war die Tatsache dass es dort Wasser gab und Junction von all diesen Orten nicht mehr als eine Woche entfernt lag.

Nachdem der See vor drei Jahren entdeckt wurde hatte er sich bei den Karawanenfahrern schnell herumgesprochen und alle schlugen dort ihre Zelte auf. Und daraus bestand Junction im Großen und Ganzen: Zelte, abgestellte Brahminkarren, Söldner und Händler.

Jimmy und Lara stellten ihren Wagen dazu und während Lara die Tiere zur Tränke führte und etwas beschloss verkaufte Jimmy ein paar weitere Beutestücke.

Am Wagen angekommen lag Jimmy bereits mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen und geschlossenen Augen dösend unter der Plane.

_Jetzt oder nie_. Lara nahm neben ihm Platz, legte ihren Arm um Jimmy und als er sie überrascht ansah setzte sie nur den Finger auf den Mund und machte Psst. Jimmy umarmte sie seinerseits und ohne dass einer der Beiden etwas sagte lagen sie da, genossen die Welt und den anderen, näher als sie je einem Menschen gewesen waren.

In gewisser Weise war es für sie intimer als Sex derart den Schlaf zu finden.


	11. Salut

11

Salut

Mitten im Ödland, ein paar Meilen nordöstlich von Junktown liegt ein kleines Bauwerk, umgeben von Stacheldraht.

Dieses Gebäude ist ein Lastenaufzug der ins innere der Brotherhood of Steel führt.

Vor diesem Gebäude versammelten sich je fünf Paladine, Knights und Scribes in einer Reihe, die Elder sowie die Familien der anderen beiden vermissten Brüder um sie offiziell für tot zu erklären, die nun Toten, in fremder Erde ruhenden zu ehren und Salutschüsse abzugeben um ihnen zu gedenken.

Der erste Paladin der Reihe rief einen Namen und vierzehn Salutschüsse folgten.

Der zweite Namen, Schüsse. Der dritte Namen, Schüsse.

Auch wenn sie keine Gewissheit über den Tod ihrer Brüder (und Schwester) hatten, war es für die Familien wichtig das Kapitel abzuschließen. Auch für den High Elder und die Head Scribe, die nach wie vor ihrer Tochter Lara nachtrauerten.


	12. Macombisierung

12

Macombisierung

Ma'comb'isierung_ – (auch _Ma'comb'ini'sation_): von der _zweiten Bruderschaft_ in Propagandareden verwendeter Begriff der die völlige Neutralisierung der Bevölkerung und meistens auch der Gebäude einer Ortschaft bezeichnet. Der Begriff der Macombisierung kommt von der Stadt Macomb, der ersten von der _zweiten Bruderschaft_ vernichteten Ortschaft. Schätzungen zufolge wurden von der _zweiten Bruderschaft_ 150 Städte und Dörfer macombisiert wobei Schätzungsweise Einhundertzwanzigtausend Menschen, Ghule und Supermutanten starben._

_-Auszug aus der ‚Enzyklopädie des Ödlands', Veröffentlicht 2302 durch die erste Bruderschaft_

Einhundertfünfzig Kilometer von dem was einst als Salt Lake City, Utah bekannt war lag umgeben von einem grünenden Wald mutierter Bäume Bunker Zeta, Heimat der Special Mission Squadron der zweiten Brotherhood of Steel unter dem Kommando von General Mick Russel.

In einem beheizten Bungalow lag dort das Offizierskasino in dem an diesem Abend die Kommandanten von drei zurückgekehrten Trupps tranken, wobei Mother, Deathclaw und Anführerin eines Trupps der nur aus ihren Kindern bestand, der Lion Trupp, als einzige von ihnen nichts trank. Das Blut der Unschuldigen das ihre scharfen Krallen heute gekostet hatten hatte ihr vollauf gereicht. Sie saß zwischen Brian und Jo, letztere befehligte die umgebauten Kampfhubschrauber.

Jo und Brian tranken nur still vor sich hin, einen kurzen nach dem anderen. Hätte man sie gefragt warum sie dermaßen depressiv dreinblickten (und hätten sie wahrheitsgemäß antworten dürfen) so hätte Brian nur gesagt, „Mord." Und weiter getrunken und Jo hätte zugeben müssen dass sie sich vor sich selbst ekelte, denn das Macombisieren hatten sie heute genossen, denn es war so schön zu fliegen, frei zu sein wie ein Adler. Die Plasmawaffen und das Gatlinggewehr zu hören wie sie röhrten und Tod und Unheil versprühten. Sie war sich sehr sicher noch nie einen derartigen Adrenalinrausch erlebt zu haben.

Besser als Sex? Auf jeden Fall!

Mother war schließlich die einzige von ihnen die es aussprach:

„Ssssss, keine Ehre im Blut von Kindern und Weibchen!"

Sie verabscheuten diese Missionen allesamt, doch der Tag an dem dies enden würde war noch nicht gekommen, für keinen von ihnen.


	13. Bed and Breakfast

13

Bed and Breakfast

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Jimmy und Lara erst durch Blacky geweckt der einen verheißungsvollen roten Sonnenaufgang anbellte doch die beiden achteten nur auf den anderen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, noch unfähig ihre Liebe zu gestehen obwohl es nun wirklich offensichtlich war.

Die Zeit verrann langsam, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden, das Universum schien um sie herum stillzustehen.

Zeitgleich mit Jimmy bewegte Lara ihren Kopf seinem entgegen, ihre Lippen trafen sich, drückten zuerst keusch aufeinander, öffneten sich dann. Das Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde intensiver, wilder, Jimmys Hand fuhr langsam Laras Rücken hinunter, hielt knapp über ihrem Po, schob sich unter ihr Hemd auf nackte, warme Haut.

Lara begann währenddessen Jimmys Hemd über der Brust aufzuknöpfen wobei sie die letzten Knöpfe ungeduldig aufriss bevor sie seine Hand unter den Stoff ihrer Hose schob, direkt auf ihren Hintern. Dann zog sie sich selbst das Hemd aus und Jimmy bekam eine neue Spielwiese…

Etwas später, sie mussten sich beeilen da die Karawane nach Shady Sands bald losfahren wollte kamen sie, beide mit einem fickseligen Lächeln im Gesicht unter der Plane von Jimmys Pritschenwagen hervor. Lara stopfte ihr Hemd wieder in die Hose, steckte ihre Waffe zurück ins Holster und fütterte Blacky, was ihr ein in Dankbarkeit abgeschlecktes Gesicht einbrachte während Jimmy losging um noch schnell ein paar Besorgungen zu machen und stieß prompt auf eine alte Freundin.

„Tiffany! Wie geht's dir?" Die Frage was die Person die einer Ziehmutter für ihn am Nächsten kam hier tat erübrigte sich, Tiffany liebte Karawanen. Und Essen jeder Art. Tiffany umarmte ‚ihren Jungen' und gab ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe.

„Mein Goldstück, wie geht's dir? Und was machst du hier?"

Just in diesem Moment traf Lara zu ihnen. Jimmy stellte sie beide vor, wobei er bei Lara nur den Namen nannte den sie ihm genannt hatte, Lara Kelly und Tiffany zusätzlich als seine Ersatzmutter (sozusagen) titulierte um allen Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„… und wegen ihr bin ich hier, ich bring sie nach Junktown." Schloss Jimmy.

„Junktown? Netter Ort." „Oh, ja!" Pflichtbewusst stimmte Lara zu auch wenn ihr dieses viele Lügen immer weniger gefiel. Vor allem Jimmy hätte sie es gerne gesagt, wenn sie nur gedurft hätte.

Der Smalltalk ging noch etwas weiter, bis Lara und Jimmy schließlich mit einem kleinen Obstkorb und etwas Pökelfleisch zu ihrem Wagen zurückkehrten. Tiffany würde die gleiche Karawane wie sie nehmen doch auch wenn die zwei nicht viel über ihre Beziehung ausgeplaudert hatten reichte ihr Lächeln um Tiffany wissen zu lassen dass sie respektvollen Abstand halten sollte. Gut für mein Goldstück, dachte sie, solange sie ihm nicht das Herz bricht.

Die Karawane nach Shady Sands, Vieh Händler aus Modoc auf ihrer Runde, etwa sechzig Karren, einhundert Händler und Wachen und noch zweihundertfünfzig stinkende, laute Brahmin, setzten sich in Bewegung. Südlich von Junction wandelte sich das Bild des Ödlands. Statt Wüstenboden wie frisch aus einem Sandkasten genommen, wurde der Weg nun Fest und hart und hin und wieder sah man Büschel gelben Grases oder winzige Sporenpflanzen.

„Jimmy?" „Ja?" Seine Stimme klang verliebt, richtig schwer verliebt und in diesem Moment war ihr alles egal, Befehle, Missionsziele, Direktiven, sogar ihre Familie. „Ich liebe dich."

Sagte sie, und Jimmy zog sie etwas näher an sich heran und die beiden lächelten dieses Lächeln dass nur Verliebte lächeln können, die trotz aller Gefahren und Schrecken mit der Welt im Reinen sind.

„Ich dich auch."


	14. Phönix

14

Phönix

Es gab in den Weiten des Ödlands nicht viele Personen denen General Mick Russel voll und ganz vertraute und trotzdem hielt er das was er hier tat für verdammt gefährlich. Er hatte acht dieser Personen, alles seine Waffenbrüder und –Schwestern in einen Truppentransporter geladen, war mit ihnen aufs Land hinaus gefahren und hier standen sie nun: seine Scharfschützin Farsight, sein Feldarzt Stitch, Trevor, der Kommandant des Grail-Trupps, Hawk, CO des Stone-Trupps, Mother die ihre Kinder anführte, Goldie, die Ghuldame des Babylon-Trupps, Jo von der Helikopter Staffel und Brian vom Dagger-Trupp.

Mick stand vor ihnen und war sich sicher sich noch nie so unbehaglich gefühlt zu haben.

„Die letzten zwölf Monate, wie oft habt ihrs da getan?" begann er.

„Bei uns waren es achtmal." Fügte Farsight hinzu.

Zuerst herrschte Schweigen, auch wenn alle sehr genau wussten was Mick wissen wollte. Sie wussten nur nicht ob man darüber reden durfte.

„Sieben." Sagte Trevor schließlich, mit deutlichem Zögern.

„Sechs." Goldie, verbittert, aber leise.

„Vier." Brian, laut und so voller Hass dass ein paar erschraken.

„Nur einmal, Gott sei Dank." Jo.

„Und wie oft, " fragte Stitch der die Antwort bereits kannte, „war ein Elder dabei und hat mitgemacht?"

„Nie! Diese Feiglinge können ja nicht mal hinsehen!" wieder Brian, stellte Mick befriedigt fest. Nummer eins hatten sie also.

„Sssssss, ehrlose Männchen …"In Mothers Stimme Gefühle zu hören war schwierig, ihre Worte waren jedoch deutlich.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und andere Schimpfworte folgten, dann kam schließlich der Einwand auf den Mick gehofft hatte auf, von Goldie vorgetragen.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun, Mick? Sags uns, oder hast du uns nur für ne Meinungsumfrage hergebeten?" Goldie war schon immer eine Skeptikerin gewesen, würde Mick sie herumkriegen, hätte er gewonnen.

„Wir sollten aufhören. Aber nicht einfach so: Wir müssen der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen."

„Vault Zero?" wieder Goldie, aber diesmal schwang leichte Begeisterung mit.

„Passt auf, mein Plan ist folgender…"

Der Plan war in der Tat recht einfach doch in der Schlichtheit liegt die Eleganz. Jeder von ihnen kannte wichtige Persönlichkeiten unter den Paladinen, Mick allein kannte jeden General und konnte den meisten, zum Beispiel General Rycheck, auch vertrauen.

„Wenn alle Paladine mitmachen würden könnte es klappen. Eine Reform der Brotherhood of Steel! Die Elder müssen brennen, damit wir aus ihrer Asche heraus neu anfangen können." Schloss Mick.

Alle sahen nun auf Goldie und die fast zweihundert Jahre alte Blondine (als sie noch Haare hatte) lächelte: „Na darauf trink ich!"

„Jo? Besorg mir nen Heli. Ich flieg nach Vault Zero zu Rycheck!" war Micks Antwort, „und Goldie?"

„Ja, Mick?"

„Gesoffen und gefeiert wird erst wenn wir gewonnen haben. Und schau mich jetzt nicht so beleidigt an. Es gibt viel zu tun, also packen wirs an."


	15. Frühstück mit Tiffany

15

Frühstück mit Tiffany

Tiffany hatte die beiden bereits erwartet als sie, wie an den Beiden Morgen zuvor zum Frühstück zu ihnen kam. Sie wünschten sich einen guten Morgen und aßen zusammen wobei Tiffany eine Anekdote nach der anderen über das Karawanenfahren losließ.

Sie hatten sich an diesem Morgen kaum hingesetzt als jemand schrie.

„Raider!" schrie er, und die Hölle brach aus.

Die Staubwolke im Nordwesten, vielleicht dreihundert Meter breit hielt direkt auf sie zu und das schnell, verdammt schnell.

„An die Waffen, Lara, schnell." Jimmy ließ kein Zögern erkennen und Laras Schock hielt nur kurz an, dann rannte sie Jimmy bereits zu seinem Wagen hinterher.

Als sie sich ihre Langwaffen und Munition nahmen hatte der Kampf bereits begonnen, jedoch nicht im Nordwesten. Im Süden waren wie aus dem Nichts ein gutes Dutzend Raider aufgetaucht und auf den Nordosten der Karawane, dort wo Lara, Jimmy und Tiffany zusammen mit nur fünf weiteren Karawanenfahrern waren, hielten fünf Vorkriegs-PKWs zu, die man mit improvisierten Methanmotoren ausgestattet hatte.

Jimmy lief mit Lara im Schlepptau zu Tiffany zurück die ihrerseits ihre Schrotflinte in Anschlag brachte, während er lauthals schrie alle sollten auf ein klares Ziel warten bevor sie feuerten.

Tiffany stellte sich hinter ihren Wagen und legte die Waffe auf der Fahrerpritsche auf, Lara und Jimmy knieten sich links und rechts vor den Wagen auf den Boden.

Lara fand einen Wagen, einen Chrysalis Motors Highwayman hinter Kimme und Korn, zielte dahin wo sie den Fahrer vermutete und feuerte eine kurze Salve ab.

Der Wagen scherte unkontrolliert nach links aus und rammte, noch vierzig Meter von Tiffanys Wagen entfernt, den Wagen links daneben hinten links und beide begannen sich zu drehen. Lara zielte bereits auf den anderen fahrenden Wagen, eine Salve nach der anderen während Jimmy es zusammen mit den anderen Karawanenfahrern auszunützen begann das der Wagen den Lara getroffen sowie der, der von ihm gerammt wurde, standen. In John-Wayne-Manier leerten sie ihre Magazine, allein Jimmy verschoss ein komplettes Trommelmagazin mit fünfzig .45er-ACP-Vollmantelgeschoßen auf die Fahrerkabinen.

Keiner der Raider überlebte den Kugelhagel.

Jimmy wechselte sein leeres Magazin gegen ein volles, einhundert Schuss Magazin aus und tötete den einzigen Raider des dritten Wagens, den Lara und Tiffany ihm übrig gelassen hatten mit einer kurzen Salve aus seiner Thompson.

Dieses Mal rannte Lara vor, zur südwestlichen Ausdehnung der Karawane, dort wo die Hauptmasse der Raider angriff, wobei ihr Jimmy hinterher rannte.

Sie mussten kurze Umwege an Wägen vorbei nehmen da einige der Tiere, Gott sei Dank nicht alle begannen durchzudrehen. Es war noch keine Stampede, aber der Tropfen des Fass zum Überlaufen bringen könnte war bereits am Fallen.

Als Jimmy und Lara ankamen sahen sie eines der Autos der Raider, ein VW-Bus der von Einschusslöchern durchsiebt worden war. Aber keine in der Motorhaube, erkannte Lara, packte Jimmy am Arm und lief mit ihm zu dem stehenden Wagen. Sie öffnete die Fahrertür und zog die Leiche, die im Sitz, einem aus Schrott gebastelten Gestell saß, heraus. Dann warf sie noch einen schnellen Blick ins Heck des Vans, sah dass er leer war, klemmte sich hinters Lenkrad und bedeutete Jimmy einzusteigen.

„Weißt du was du da tust?" fragte er. Sie startete den abgewürgten Motor neu, wendete den Wagen und fuhr auf eine kleine Gruppe von Raidern zu, die sich hinter einem umgekippten, von ihnen selbst gebauten Buggy verschanzten.

„Nein." Antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, „absolut nicht."

„Dacht ich mir." Jimmy zog seine Maschinenpistole zu sich, entsicherte und legte an. Da die Frontschutzscheibe fehlte musste er sich nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen sondern konnte vornheraus feuern.

Und das tat er mit einer Ruhe und Gelassenheit von der sich Doc Holliday eine Scheibe hätte abschneiden können, denn es war die Ruhe im Auge eines Tornados mit der er tötete.

Lara überfuhr die einzigen zwei Raider die Jimmys Feuersturm überlebt hatten, als auch schon das Jubeln begann, denn sämtliche Raider waren entweder tot oder geflohen. Das Freudenfeuer klang wie ein einziger, gewaltiger Schuss, wie der Donner eines verstimmten antiken Gottes der die Menschen ängstigen wollte.

Und das Fass lief über.

Der ‚Stampede' Schrei war das wohl erschreckendste das Lara je gehört hatte, doch zum Glück für sie und Jimmy brach die Herde in eine andere Richtung aus. Nach Nordosten, in Richtung Tiffany.

Sie wurde von den Tieren zu Boden gedrückt, ihr Rückgrat gebrochen, ihre Rippen splitterten in die Lunge und ihr Unterleib wurde zerquetscht. Gnädigerweise wurde sie beim Sturz zu Boden ohnmächtig und spürte die tödlichen Wunden nicht.

Während die Rancher sich bemühten die Herde unter Kontrolle zu kriegen fuhr Lara so schnell wie es der Wagen erlaubte zu Tiffany, wich dabei gekonnt Leichen, da ja Karawanenfahrer darunter sein könnten sowie umgestürzten Wägen aus.

Angekommen sprang Jimmy aus dem Wagen noch bevor Lara ganz zum Stehen kam.

Als er sie fand fiel er auf die Knie und legte sich Tiffanys toten Kopf auf den Schoß. Er schluchzte, strich ihr Haar sauber während seine Tränen ihr Gesicht wuschen.

Vor zwanzig Jahren war seine erste Mutter gestorben, jetzt seine zweite. Er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, aber einen einzigen kurzen Moment lang hasste er Gott dafür.

Dann spürte er Laras Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf (Cornelius? oder war es die von Lara?) die sagte es ist gut, Jimmy, alles wird wieder gut, lass die Toten ruhen, sagte sie.

Und Lara nahm ihn in den Arm, drückte ihn an sich wie eine Mutter die ihren kleinen Spatz tröstet und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während dieser große, starke, unverwundbar-wirkende Krieger an ihrer Schulter heulte.

Jimmy Smith, fragte sie sich kurz, wer bist du?

Eine Stunde später kehrten die Rancher mit der Herde zurück. Die Zurückgebliebenen, hauptsächlich Händler und Wachen, waren nicht untätig geblieben. Sie hatten die Toten der Karawane bestattet, mit ihren Waffen und gebührender Hochachtung. Zweiundzwanzig Tote, den toten Raidern alles Wertvolle abgenommen und ihre Kadaver, siebenunddreißig, auf einen Haufen geworfen.

Jimmy hatte sich wieder gefangen und im Griff. Er hatte Tiffany mit Laras Hilfe beerdigt, ein Gebet für ihre Seele gesprochen und ihr für zwanzig wundervolle Jahre gedankt.

Dann hatten er und Lara ihren Wagen samt Brahmin an seinen gekettet, ebenso wie den Raider-Van. Da das zuviel für die Tiere war mussten sie jedoch auf Tiffanys Karren verzichten was Jimmy sehr leid tat, aber er kannte jemanden der ihm für den VW-Bus sehr viel zahlen würde.

So fuhr die nun stark geschrumpfte Karawane langsam weiter durch das Ödland, nachdem sie diese Schlacht durch viel Glück überstanden hatten.


	16. Der zweite Bruder

16

Der zweite Bruder

Okay Mick, wir sind da! Soll ich hier warten?" fragte ihn Jo im Helikopter, Mick überlegte kurz:„Ja, bleib hier. Ich muss das allein tun."

„Mick?" fragte Jo besorgt vom Pilotensitz, „was ist wenn er nicht auf unserer Seite steht?"

Mick schwieg und zuckte die Achseln. Jo legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Kämpfe tapfer und standhaft, Paladin!"

Mick ließ eine schwache Ausrede für ein Lächeln sehn, stieg aus, salutierte der Ladecrew die vergebens gekommen war, nahm sich einen Hummer und fuhr zum Ausbildungszentrum.

Während der Fahrt stellte er erstaunt fest dass er ein wenig Angst vor dem Gespräch mit General Rycheck hatte.

Aber es musste sein. Rycheck hatte die Ausbildung fast jedes Paladins geleitet, konnte Mick ihn auf seine Seite ziehen, hatten sie so gut wie alle. Nur wenige Fanatiker würden nicht auf ihren Ausbilder hören.

Mick hielt vor einem zweistöckigen Betongebäude mit kleinen Fenstern und dem Charme einer chemischen Toilette. Das hier, dachte Mick mit Stolz, ist das wohl wichtigste Gebäude der mit Abstand größten und mächtigsten Militärmacht der Nachkriegszeit.

Wie viel gutes Soldatenmaterial hier rein kam, dachte er erschrocken, und wie viele Mörder wieder heraus kamen. Er trat durch den einzigen Eingang, eine Flügeltür, fand die Treppe in das nächste Stockwerk und trat ins Vorzimmer zu Rychecks Büro.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" Rychecks Sekretär, ein junger Scribe der Gefechte nur aus Geschichten kannte und dessen Uniform beinahe vor Sauberkeit strahlte.

„Ja," antwortete Mick nicht sehr freundlich, „melden sie General Russel an und verschwinden sie."

„Ähh, ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir." Der Scribe tat wie befohlen seine Pflicht, meldete Mick an und verschwand dann, nachdem er ihn bat einzutreten.

Mick durchschritt die Tür und schüttelte Rycheck die Hand.

„Buford."

„Mick, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich brauche deinen Rat in einem, ähh, persönlichen Problem."

„Oh, ich bin neugierig."

„Können wir uns an einem etwas diskreteren Ort unterhalten?"

Rycheck war verwirrt aber willig. Sie verließen das Gebäude und Mick fuhr sie eine halbe Stunde weit in den Süden zu einer kleinen Lichtung in einem Wald. Der Ort war still und wahrscheinlich nicht verwanzt. Ideal.

Mick hatte sich während der letzten Tage, während des Flugs und während der Fahrt zu dieser Lichtung Worte zurechtgelegt mit denen er das Gespräch beginnen wollte.

Er verwarf sie alle.

„Buford, wie sieht deine Statistik jetzt aus?"

Rycheck wurde immer verwirrter, antwortete aber trotzdem. Wenn es Mick wichtig war, wieso nicht? „Über dreizehntausend ausgebildet, circa achttausend leben noch. Wieso?"

„Zum ‚Wieso' kommen wir gleich. Wie viele sind bei Macombisierungen umgekommen?"

„Vielleicht tausend. Hast du Leute verloren?" Der letzte Teil von Rychecks Antwort klang mitfühlend, der erste jedoch, stellte Mick befriedigt fest, klang traurig. Und Trauer ließ sich schnell in Wut verwandeln.

„Aber jetzt sag mir, Mick, wozu bist du da?"

Mick erklärte ihm den Plan und Rycheck bekam leuchtende Augen. Ein Angriff auf Vault Zero war plötzlich in greifbarer Nähe.

„Wir sollten aufhören." Sagte Rycheck, den Mick voll und ganz überzeugt hatte.


	17. Die Karawane zieht weiter

17

Die Karawane zieht weiter

Jimmy redete zwei Tage kein Wort, sah nur bedrückt drein und lehnte sich immer wieder an Lara an. Hin und wieder weinte er auch, still und leise, wenn er nachts an Laras Schulter gelehnt lag und jedes Mal dass er die Augen schloss die Gesichter der Toten ihn heimsuchten.

Nach zwei Tagen hielt Lara es nicht mehr aus, küsste Jimmy am Abend auf die Stirn, nahm ihn fest in den Arm und flüsterte ihm immer wieder zu: „Lass die Toten ruhen, Schatz, lass die Toten ruhen."

Es half, Jimmys Tränenfluss versiegte. Er schlief in dieser Nacht ein wenig und am nächsten Morgen war er fast schon wieder der Alte.

„Danke" war das erste was er nach „Guten Morgen" sagte, gefolgt von einem langen zärtlichen Kuss mit Lara und einem Streicheln Blackys.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Lara übernahm morgens den Verkauf von Tiffanys Ware während Jimmy seine Pferde und Tiffanys Brahmin versorgte, sie tränkte und ihnen am spärlich wachsenden, aber beinahe grünen Gras zu Essen gab, wobei die Pferde ihm neidische Blicke vieler Karawanenfahrer einbrachten.

Maria und Magdalena machten ihn zwar materiell reich, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Es waren verdammt gute Tiere und viel zu wertvoll auf der Jagd um sie zu verkaufen. Sie hatten ihn zu so vielen Schlachten getragen dass sie ihm fast schon so wichtig waren wie Cornelius oder Tiffany. Dieses mal, stellte er gleichermaßen erschrocken wie befriedigt fest, gab es keinen so starken Stich ins Herz als er an sie dachte.

Er spannte seine Pferde und die Brahmin wieder an und gesellte sich zu Lara und Blacky auf den Sitzbock.

Kurze Zeit später setzte sich die Karawane erneut in Bewegung. Der nächste Tag verlief nahezu gleich wie der erste, nur dass das Gras nun etwas dicker wurde.

Am Mittag des nächsten Tages trafen sie einen Zug Ranger der sich ihnen anschloss, bevor sie etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden später Shady Sands, die Hauptstadt der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik und ihr Handels- und Industriezentrum erreichten.


	18. der dritte Bruder

18

Der dritte Bruder

Lara und Jimmy war es gelungen ein Zimmer in einem Motel zu mieten, einen Straßenblock von einer kleinen, wohligen Bar entfernt in die sie auf Laras Drängen hin gingen.

Die Stunde der Wahrheit rückte für Lara näher und es schien eine gute Idee zu sein sich etwas Mut anzutrinken. Außerdem kannte sie die Bar, das O'Gradys, von ihrem letzten Besuch in Shady Sands und es hatte ihr gut gefallen. Erstaunt war Lara nur, als Jimmy bereitwillig mitging. „Alkohol," erklärte er, „ist keine Sünde. Es war Jesu erstes Wunder aus Wasser Wein zu machen." „Aus Wasser Wein?" fragte Lara erstaunt, „war er Alchemist?"

Nachdem sich Jimmy dann von einem plötzlichen und erstaunlich heftigen Lachkrampf erholt hatte, versprach er Lara, ihr das irgendwann zu erklären.

Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er über sie lachte. Sie hoffte nur, er würde sie nicht hassen, ehe der Abend vorbei war.

Das O'Gradys pries sich selbst als Irish-Pub, hatte jedoch außer dem Zeichen einer Harfe am Schild über der Tür und einem alten Kassettenrekorder aus dem irische Folklore ertönte wenig irisches an sich. Lara und Jimmy suchten sich eine kleine, dunkle Nische mit Tisch und zwei Stühlen und warteten auf die Kellnerin.

Die Bar war recht voll und nach kurzem Warten ging Jimmy persönlich zur Bar um dort zu bestellen. Als der Barkeeper Jimmy das Bier gab, stolperte Jimmy beim zurücktreten und verschüttete etwas Bier, nur ein paar Tropfen auf einen bulligen, großen Betrunkenen der an der Bar saß.

„Tschuldigung." Sagte Jimmy und wollte sich gerade umdrehen als der Kerl ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

„Hey Mann, das Hemd war frisch gewaschen." Das war eine offensichtliche Lüge, das Hemd sah eher danach aus als hätte es seit dem großen Regen vor zwei Jahren kein Wasser mehr gesehen, geschweige denn Seife.

„Ich sagte bereits Entschuldigung."

Schneller als es selbst Jimmy gekonnt hätte zog der Betrunkene eine äußerst bedrohlich aussehende Glock 87-Plasmapistole und richtete sie auf Jimmy.

In diesem Moment tauchte Lara neben Jimmy auf. Sie hatte den Kerl sofort erkannt, sie kannte ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Das läuft gar nicht so wie geplant, dachte sie noch, absolut nicht.

„Knappe," sagte sie zu dem Betrunkenen in befehlsgewohnten Ton, „erkennen sie mich? Nehmen sie die Waffe runter! Sofort!"

„C-Commander Maxson?"

„Maxson?" fragte Jimmy, und dann, „Commander?"

„Die Waffe runter!" Lara klang verdammt sauer, also ließ der Knappe seine Pistole sinken. Jimmy konnte Lara nur verständnislos ansehen. Ihr gelang es nicht den Blick zu erwidern und sagte nur: „Verzeih mir. Bitte." Und folgte dem Knappen zur Botschaft der Brotherhood, einen vollends verwirrten Jimmy zurücklassend.

Jimmy blieb noch eine Minute stehen, dann verlies er die Bar. Er verstand noch nicht was passiert war und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er fragte jemanden in der Bar wer der Betrunkene sei und erhielt als Antwort nur: „Bruderschaft."

Er wanderte ziellos durch Shady Sands auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

Die Antwort tauchte plötzlich vor ihm auf: Father Mulcays Kirche. Er betrat sie um den Father zu sprechen, einen alten Freund, fand jedoch nur einen einsamen Gläubigen in der hintersten Bank. Jimmy bekreuzigte sich und fragte den Mann ob er wisse wo der Father sei.

„Im Hub." Eine kurze Pause, dann: „Eine Frau, oder?"

Jimmy fiel plötzlich Cornelius Lieblingsspruch ein: Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich.

„Ja, eine Frau."

Der Mann stand auf, machte das Kreuzzeichen und verließ die Kirche mit Jimmy.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarre, paffte lang und forderte Jimmy auf ihm alles zu erzählen und bekam die Kurzfassung.

„Junge, sag mir jetzt nur eins: Liebst du sie?"

„Ja!" „Dann hol sie dir."

„Danke Mister…"

„Potter, Colonel Frank Potter."


	19. Status quo

19

Status Quo

„Es geht also wirklich los? Wir stürmen Vault Zero?" Die Frage kam von Brian, Micks Freund, Waffenbruder und Kommandant des Dagger-Trupps.

„Nicht so schnell. Die Sache hat zwar schnell angefangen, aber wenn sie nicht genauso schnell enden soll müssen wir langsam und vorsichtig vorgehen, OK?"

„Weißt du Mick," Brians Stimme klang stark melancholisch, „ich habe es dir nie erzählt, aber ich stamme ursprünglich aus Macomb."

Micks schwarzes Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung: „Verzeih mir die Frage, aber wieso bist du dann in der Brotherhood?"

„Wegen dir Mick. Scheiß auf die Elder, ich bin immer nur dir gefolgt. Wir alle. Wenn es dir nicht gelingt dem ein Ende zu setzen dann gelingt es niemandem."

„Aber ich habe so viele Verbrechen…" Mick sprach nur halblaut, beinahe geflüstert.

„Tut nichts zur Sache. Du hast nie Spaß daran gehabt."

Mick sah Brian tief in die Augen und erkannte keine Lüge. Er hatte eine Schublade voller Orden doch von allen Auszeichnungen sollte diese ihm bis zu seinem Tod die größte sein.

„Sir?" „Ja? Was gibt's?" High Elder Roger Maxson schaltete schlaftrunken sein Nachtlicht an und gähnte. „Ihre Tochter, Sir. Sie ist in Shady Sands aufgetaucht und gerade auf dem Weg hierher in einem Landrover der Botschaft."

Jetzt war Maxson hellwach.

Hellwach und glücklich.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter. Der Fahrer hielt das Gaspedal gedrückt und der Wagen holperte über die unbefestigten Wege zum Black Hills Bunker, doch das war nicht der Grund warum sie keinen Schlaf fand. Jedes Mal dass sie die Augen schloss sah sie Jimmy, Jimmys verwirrtes Gesicht als er es herausfand. Es tat ihr so Leid.

Jimmy rannte zu seinem Wagen und nahm sich ein Schrotgewehr und etwas dass er ein paar Raidern einst abgenommen hatte und lief so schnell es ging zur Botschaft der Brotherhood während er unterwegs nachlud. Vor dem Gebäude stand nur eine einzige Wache in einer seltsam aussehenden Metallrüstung.

„Ich bin James Smith und will zu Lara Maxson." Stellte er sich vor. „Sofort." Sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Tut mir Leid, sie ist weg."

„Wohin?"

„Darüber darf ich nichts sagen."

Jimmy nahm das Schrotgewehr von der Schulter und richtete die Waffe auf den Mann.

„Wo ist Lara?"

„I-Ich darf nichts sagen." Der Mann hatte offensichtlich Angst, was Jimmy leid tat, aber es musste sein."

„Wo?" Jimmy hatte den Blick des perfekten Killers aufgesetzt.

„Im Hauptquartier. Bei Junktown." Jimmy nahm die Hand vom Schaft der Waffe, holte seine Karte heraus und gab sie dem Mann. „Aufzeichnen!"

Er machte ein Kreuz in der nähe von Junktown. Jimmy dankte ihm, repetierte und ließ eine Kaliber 12 Patrone mit Gummiprojektil über den Boden kullern.

Zehn Minuten später verließ Jimmy Shady Sands im Van der Raider mit Kurs auf den Black Hills Bunker, mit Blacky auf den Beifahrersitz, der nicht wirklich verstand warum sein Frauchen weg war.


	20. Erstes Date

20

Erstes Date

Paladincommander Lara Maxson von der ersten Bruderschaft stieg aus dem fusionsgetriebenen und salutierte vor dem High Elder der BoS bevor sie ihn, ihren Vater, umarmte. Ihre Mutter, Head Scribe Casiopaya Maxson stieg mit ein und lange Zeit wollte keiner von ihnen aufhören mit dem Umarmen. Lara löste sich schließlich von ihren Eltern und salutierte erneut: „Paladincommander Maxson meldet sich zurück, Sir. Die Operation ‚East India' ist gescheitert. Wir sind kaum bis Nevada gekommen. Außerdem gebe ich bedauerlicherweise den Tod meines Teams bekannt."

„Verstanden, Commander," sagte ihr High Elder, „ich erwarte ihren ausführlichen Bericht um dreizehnhundert. Bis dahin haben sie frei." Das hatte Lara allerdings nicht. Sie musste erst noch der traurigen Pflicht nachkommen zwei Familien vom Heldentod ihrer Leute zu berichten und ihnen endlich Gewissheit verschaffen.

Eine Stunden später saß sie im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern, trank Nuka-Cola, lau und schal wie sie es mochte, und erzählte von ihrem Abenteuer. Die Zeit bei den Raidern behandelte nur kurz und grob, Jimmy umso ausführlicher, doch auch wenn sie die privatesten und intimsten Teile ausließ, konnten ihre Eltern diese doch heraushören, allen voran Casiopaya. Sie sprach nur positiv von Jimmy und erwähnte wie weit im Osten er bereits gewesen war und wie nützlich er in dieser Hinsicht für die Bruderschaft sein könnte.

Um dreizehnhundert trafen sich Rhombus, Lara, der Head Knight Casey Mulholland, Casiopaya und Roger Maxson in seinem Büro.

Lara wiederholte ihren Bericht, diesmal vor allen VIPs der ersten Bruderschaft. Kurz vor Ende ihrer Erzählung leuchtete eine Diode auf Maxsons Telefonanlage. Er nahm den Hörer ab, drückte den Knopf neben der Leuchtanzeige und stellte auf Lautsprecher. Am Ende der Leitung fand er Paladin Ryback, eine der Torwachen der ihn darüber informierte dass ein gewisser James Smith um Einlass bat.

„Lass ihn rein, Dad, mit ihm können wirs schaffen." Laras Stimme klang nahezu flehend.

„Wenn er hält was er verspricht, sollten wirs probieren." Das war Rhombus.

Casey Mulholland war es schließlich, der als einziger Bedenken äußerte: „Aber er ist ein Outsider!" „Er hat schon einmal geholfen." Antwortete Casiopaya darauf.

„Lassen sie ihn rein!" befahl Maxson. „Sir, der Mann ist bewaffnet." „Muss ich den Befehl wiederholen? Eskortieren sie ihn in mein Büro." Maxson legte leicht gereizt auf und wartete gespannt, wie seine Minister und seine Tochter.

Dann trat Jimmy ein. In seinen ausgewaschenen Jeans, fleckig braunem Hemd, schmutziger Jacke, taktischer Weste, Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf und Pistole an der Hüfte sah er aus wie der Bilderbuch Outsider, der Überlebenskünstler aus dem Wasteland schlechthin.

Er übersah Lara für den Augenblick, nahm den Hut ab, trat zu Maxsons Schreibtisch und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„James Smith. Jimmy." Maxson ergriff die Hand und sah Jimmy in die Augen. Was er sah war er selbst vor drei Jahrzehnten: diszipliniert, schnell, stark und kalt. So, dachte er, war ich bevor Casiopaya mich in die Finger bekam.

„Roger Maxson."


	21. Abendessen und Planung

21

Abendessen und Planung

High-Elder Maxson hatte ein Talent auf das er besonders stolz war: er konnte unter Zeitdruck und Stress besonders gut Entscheidungen fällen. In der Regel gute Entscheidungen. Außerdem konnte er Chance erkennen.

„Mr. Smith, was hat ihnen Lara über sich und ihre Mission erzählt?"

Jimmy zuckte die Achseln, „Wenig und Nichts."

„Und wie weit im Osten waren sie schon?"

„Bis Salt Lake City. Oder Shit Lake City wie die Ghule dort die Ruine nennen. Wieso?"

„Sagen sie," wich Maxson ihm aus, „haben sie heute Abend schon etwas vor?"

„Ähh, nein." _War das ein gutes Zeichen?_

„Lara, würdest du unseren Gast bitte in unser Quartier bringen? Wir haben hier noch etwas zu bereden."

Nachdem die Beiden konfus den Raum verlassen hatten beriet sich Roger Maxson noch schnell mit den restlichen Anwesenden ehe er wenige Minuten später zusammen mit seiner Frau seiner Tochter folgte.

Sobald Lara und Jimmy vor der Tür waren umarmte sie ihn, umschlang ihn eher.

„Oh, Jimmy." Sie war den Tränen nahe, „wie bist du hergekommen?" „Mit dem Auto."

„Weißt du eigentlich was du hier tust?"

„Nein," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, „absolut nicht."

Lara nahm Jimmy mit ins Wohn- und Esszimmer ihrer Eltern, setzte Jimmy auf die Couch und sich daneben.

„Jimmy," sagte sie, „es tut mir Leid." Jimmy konnte die Ehrlichkeit heraushören und er hasste sich selbst als er die Frage stellte. Sie kam ihm einfach über die Lippen: „Was genau, die Lügen oder dass du einfach abgehauen bist?" Lara fiel zurück als hätte sie eine Ohrfeige bekommen.

„Tut mir Leid, Lara. Es kam einfach so raus."

„Nein, nein, du hast Recht."

Jimmy wollte sich gerade vorbeugen um sie zu küssen als ein Küchenknappe mit einem kleinen Servierwägelchen hinein fuhr um den Tisch zu decken. Der Knappe arbeitete schnell und verschwand dann wieder, nicht ohne den Beiden einen neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

In der Bruderschaft galt, wie an vielen anderen Orten Einsteins Relativitätstheorie nicht immer: Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich dort mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit.

Dann kamen Roger und Casiopaya und baten die Beiden an der Tafel Platz zu nehmen wo es etwas gab das Casiopaya als ‚Spaghetti mit Klösschen' bezeichnete.

Jimmy sah wie die anderen aßen, stieß seine Gabel in die Pasta und drehte. Es klappte.

„Mr. Smith…" „Sagen sie doch bitte Jimmy."

„Okay, also Jimmy," begann Maxson erneut, „Laras Mission was folgende: Es gibt Gerüchte über eine neu auferstandene Armee im Osten, mit Supermutanten in ihren Reihen."

„Eine Armee die Dörfer ausradiert, Menschen häutet und dergleichen. Mit Deathclaws außerdem. Ja, ich kenne diese Gerüchte."

„Halten sie sie für wahr?" Maxson wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Jedes Gerücht hat einen wahren Kern. Einen sehr kleinen Kern, meistens." Jimmy zuckte die Achseln um zu zeigen für wie wenig ernsthaft er diese Gerüchte hielt.

„Wir befürchten dass sich die Armee des Meisters im Osten neu formiert hat und nach Westen stoßen möchte." Sagte Casiopaya grabesernst.

„Und darum haben sie Lara und zwei andere in den Osten geschickt?"

„Genau!"

„Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel, aber die Umsetzung ihres Plans war, gelinde gesagt, bescheuert."

„Was hätten sie anders gemacht?"

„Vielleicht mehr Leute, sicher aber besser bewaffnet. Mit einem Motorwagen vielleicht. Man müsste sich solange wie möglich an die Karawanenrouten halten, dann an Vorkriegswege. Dann braucht man noch einen Führer, jemanden der sich im Ödland auskennt."

„Diese Mission ist sehr wichtig für uns, Jimmy." Sagte Lara die glaubte erkannt zu haben worauf ihr Vater hinaus wollte. Ihr Vater war es dann auch, der die entscheidende Frage stellte, die Frage auf die sich die Elder geeinigt hatten, wobei man Casey Mulholland überstimmen musste: „Können sie die Mission anführen?"

Jimmy überlegte kurz, wägte für und aber ab, dann, etwa zwanzig Sekunden später während denen ihn sämtliche Maxsons gespannt ansahen: „Zu meinen Bedingungen, ja."

„Die da wären?" Roger Maxson biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Erstens: Sie sind paramilitärisch organisiert. Ich bin kein Mitglied in ihrer Bruderschaft aber ich habe die Erfahrung, also muss ich anführen. Meinetwegen zusammen mit Lara, aber ich muss alle Entscheidungen zumindest mit treffen. Zweitens: Ich bestimme die Ausrüstung. Keine Sorge, ich halte mich mit meinen Wünschen in Grenzen. Drittens: Sie haben Energiewaffen. Ich will für den Fall der Fälle welche mitnehmen, ebenso wie Powerrüstungen."

„Also gut, Jimmy. Willkommen im Team."


	22. Bestandsaufnahme

22

Bestandsaufnahme

„General Russel?" Sein Kommunikationsoffizier. „Hmm?"

„Eine Nachricht von General Rycheck, Sir. Er sagt die siebte, neunte und neunzehnte Schwadron seien Bereit."

„Sehr gut! Danke." In der Tat gute Nachrichten. Die zweite Brotherhood hatte zwanzig Kampfschwadronen. Mit Micks eigener, der dritten Special Mission Squadron und Rychecks fünfter Ausbildungsschwadron hatten die Aufständischen jetzt ein Viertel der Paladine hinter sich. Mick hoffte dass die Knights und Scribes sich anschließen würden. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz mit Rycheck darüber zu reden bevor er sein Bürogebäude verließ.

Er hatte gestern seinen Plan all seinen Leuten bekannt gemacht und gespürt was Brian meinte. Er hätte ihnen auch sagen können dass der Mond ein großes Stück schweizer Käse sei und er den Mann im Mond bekriegen wollte um den Käse zu stehlen und so das Welthungerproblem zu lösen und sie wären ihm gefolgt. Das machte ihm richtig Angst.

Und je näher der Tag kam an dem sie beginnen wollten, umso mehr nagten die Zweifel an ihm. Nicht darüber ob sie es schaffen könnten, Nein, wenn er nicht daran glaubte, wie sollten es dann seine Männer können? Nein, er war sein Leben lang Soldat gewesen und hatte sich immer als guten Soldaten gesehen.

Wie sonst hätte er es zum General gebracht?

Aber Soldaten befolgen die Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten, sie erschießen sie nicht.

Mick sah Stitch im Hof eine Rauchen, gesellte sich zu ihm und bemerkte die Augenringe im Gesicht seines Freundes: „Schlecht geschlafen?"

„Nur zu wenig. Weißt du Mick, wir hätten das schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen."

„Besser spät als nie, Bruder, besser spät als nie."

Lara und Jimmy betraten fünf nach Acht den Briefingraum in dem sich alle Freiwilligen für die Mission um Punkt Acht hatten einfinden sollen. Es waren nur drei die sich nicht von den Erlebnissen der ersten Expedition abschrecken ließen und die sofort Habacht-Stellung einnahmen als sie Lara sahen.

„Rühren," befahl Lara, „Das hier ist James Smith. Er wird unser Führer sein, draußen im Ödland."

„Ein Outsider?" fragte einer der Drei ungläubig, ein Paladin mit dem durchtrainierten, breiten Körper eines Quarterbacks und graumeliertem Haar.

„Wie weit waren sie schon im Osten?" fragte ihn Jimmy gelassen.

„Shady Sands." Mit Stolz geantwortet.

„Shady Sands? Vor ein paar Jahren war ich östlich von Salt Lake. Und noch etwas, dort wo wir hingehen hat es nur Outsider. Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Wenn du dort draußen das Wort Outsider in den Mund nimmst, knall ich dich ab. Die Parole lautet: Geheimhaltung! Ab sofort seid ihr alle nur noch Outsider."

Die Tatsache dass er den Paladin so angeschnauzt hatte erntete Jimmy einen bewundernden Blick von der einzigen anwesenden Frau neben Lara.

„Und du bist?"

Sie stand auf, eine durchtrainierte rothaarige mit schwerem Knochenbau aber keinem Gramm Fett am durchtrainierten Körper. „Oberknappe Cinderella Rabbs. Cindy, Sir."

„Cindy, OK. Damit eins klar ist," das war wieder Lara, „ihr habt ab sofort keinen Rang mehr. Wir reden uns untereinander nur noch mit Vornamen an. Wie Jimmy bereits sagte: Geheimhaltung unserer Identität ist das A und O auf dieser Mission."

„Wir tarnen uns als Outsider?" wieder der bullige Ungläubige.

„Name?" Jimmy langweilte der Kerl langsam.

„George Roykirk."

„OK, George. Das Wort Outsider streichst du sofort aus deinem Vokabular oder du gehst nicht mit. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, warum du überhaupt mitgehst."

George murmelte etwas Unverständliches und weder Jimmy noch Lara hakten nach. Scheiß auf den Kerl, sofern er die Mission draußen nicht gefährdet.

Die Raumtemperatur schien nach diesem Gespräch mit George um ein paar Grad gesunken zu sein, Jimmy machte jedoch unbeirrt weiter und deutete auf den dritten in der Runde, der sich als Arthur ‚Art' Marley vorstellte.

Danach erklärte Lara ihre geplante Route, die sie zuerst allein nach Junktown und von dort per Karawane nach Broken Hills führen würde. Von dort an, würden sie einer alten Bahnstrecke folgen, die im Osten von New Reno begann und bis nach Salt Lake City führte, eine Strecke die Jimmy einmal auf einer Jagd zurückgelegt hatte.

Lara und Jimmy überprüften an diesem Abend noch ihre sämtliche vorbereitete Ausrüstung: Waffen, Trinkwasser Vorräte, Powerrüstungen, einen Brahminwagen mit dem Motor aus Jimmys VW-Bus und mehrere andere Kleinigkeiten wie zum Beispiel Wasseraufbereitungspillen, Rad X, Rad Away und Klopapier.

Alles war zufrieden stellend und am nächsten Morgen dann, brachen sie auf.


	23. Fahrt ins Ungewisse

23

Fahrt ins Ungewisse

Lara, Jimmy, George, Cindy und Art erreichten Junktown am späten Nachmittag des ersten Tages ihrer Reise. Blacky hatten sie bei Laras Eltern im Black Hills Bunker zurückgelassen. Sie mieteten sich in einem billigen, aus Wellblech und Autowracks gebauten Motel ein und Jimmy sah auf dem schwarzen Brett der Stadt nach einer Karawane die Wachen suchte als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Jimmy?"

„Jonesy? Wie geht's dir? Schön dich zu sehen!"

Jonesy war ein alter bekannter Jimmys, rank und schlank, eine Kampfmaschine die all diese neumodischen Waffen hasste, wobei er alles als neumodisch bezeichnete dessen Design nicht aus dem späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert stammte. Diese Waffen haben den Westen gewonnen, sie werden auch die Wastes gewinnen, war sein Spruch wenn ihn jemand fragte warum er zwei Single Action Revolver trug.

„Fein. Was treibst du so?"

„Ich bin gerade mit einer kleinen Truppe unterwegs. Hast du eine Karawane?"

„Ja, übermorgen nach Reno. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Wir sind fünf, wenn du zahlst."

„Sind sie bewaffnet?"

„Nicht nach deinem Geschmack, aber ja."

„Naja, wenn du dich dafür verbürgst. Aber die Dinger haben ständig Ladehemmungen im Kampf und so …" Jonesy suchte dringend eine Ausrede, was Jimmy ein wenig gefiel.

„Nicht wenn man es richtig macht. Wann?"

„Übermorgen, fünf Uhr früh am Nordtor."

Jimmy verabschiedete sich, ging zurück ins Motel und erzählte den anderen von ihrem neuen Job.

„Und was sollen wir bis dahin tun?" fragte George scherzhaft, „Etwa saufen und rumhuren wie alle Karawanenfahrer?"

Jimmy nickte. „Wie alle anderen auch."

George sah ihm skeptisch in die Augen, senkte den Blick jedoch und wollte fast etwas über Outsider sagen, als ihm auffiel wie nahe Jimmys Rechte an seiner Waffe war und er sich entschied zu Schweigen.

Sie aßen daraufhin ein reichliches Abendessen an der Motelbar und während Jimmy und Lara sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen, zur ‚Planung', wie sie sagten, ging der Rest des Teams nach dem Essen in Cindys Zimmer.

„Wisst ihr," begann Art das Gespräch dort, „das Ganze erinnert mich an einen alten Witz den ich mal gehört hab…"

„Schnauze, Mann!" unterbrach ihn George jäh, „Mir gefällt das hier nicht. Das wir uns als Karawanenwachen ausgeben. Das ist unter unserem Status."

„Status?" fragte Cindy leicht gereizt, „Was für einen Status? Auf dieser Mission haben wir keinen Status. Wir sind Karawanenwachen und wenn es dir nicht passt, wen interessiert es? Riskier ja nicht unser Leben mit diesem ‚Wir sind allen überlegen'-Bullshit!"

„Cindy hat Recht. Das ist wie in diesem Film…"

„Schnauze!" sagten diesmal beide.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte George Cindy.

„Saufen! Das werden Art und ich jetzt jedenfalls tun!"

„Werden wir?" fragte Art erstaunt.

Cindy warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn ermordet hätte wenn Blicke töten könnten und Art folgte ihr. Eine Viertelstunde später kam George ihnen widerstrebend nach, da er sich in seinem Zimmer langweilte.

„Also Jimmy. Wieso jetzt doch nach Reno?" Lara war neugierig.

„Die Bahnstrecke beginnt in Reno." Sagte er düster.

„Danach hab ich nicht gefragt, Schatz, und das weißt du."

„Reno ist einfach voll von Raidern und Slavern."

„Zuviel für einen Mann?"

Jimmy nickte nur.

„Überlass es der NKR," Lara lächelte und drückte seine Hand, „und komm mit ins Gizmos."

Das Gizmos war seit dem Beitritt Junktowns kein Casino mehr sondern nur noch eine recht große Bar mit verdammt gutem Bier und vor allem bei Karawanenwachen sehr beliebt, auch mehr als achtzig Jahre nach dem Tod Gizmos.

Lara und Jimmy fanden bald den Rest ihres Teams, George der sauerkirschig an der Bar Schnaps trank, Art der einen Witz erzählte über den Niemand lachte und Cindy die beim Armdrücken gegen eine Wache neben der sie zierlich wirkte trotzdem gewann.

Jimmy holte zwei Bier an der Bar und musste noch mit einigen Bekannten anstoßen bevor er Lara bei Cindy wieder fand, die gerade ihre Bedenken gegen George äußerte:

„Der Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig mit seiner ‚Outsider sind Scheiße'-Scheiße.

„Wieso ist er überhaupt dabei?" wollte Jimmy wissen.

Also sowohl Lara als auch Cindy achselzuckend antworteten, gab Jimmy Cindy den Befehl es unauffällig herauszufinden.

Mit Ausnahme von George der bereits sehr früh und sehr betrunken ging blieb die zweite Fernost-Expedition der ersten Brotherhood of Steel sehr lange im Gizmos und für Jimmy und Lara ging der Spaß in der Nacht noch etwas länger.

Am Nächsten Tag fand Cindy einiges über George heraus, dessen großen Bruder er das letzte Mal gesehen hatte als er ein Luftschiff nach Osten bestieg um dort Mutanten zu bekämpfen. Das war der Grund warum er mitging. Der Tag verlief ereignislos und der Abend im Gizmos ging schnell vorüber, zumal sie am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen mussten.

Sie gingen früh zu Bett, während über ihnen bedrohlich aussehende Wolken aufzogen die eine feuchte Reise und Unheil zu prophezeien schienen.

Zusammen mit dem Aufgang einer Sonne die niemand sehen konnte setzte sich die Karawane dann in Bewegung wobei das Team auf dem von den Knights der Bruderschaft modifizierten Brahminwagen fuhr, der im Moment tatsächlich noch von zwei Brahmin gezogen wurde.

Wenig später begann es dann auch gehörig zu regnen und es schien als hätten sich die Schleusen des Himmels geöffnet.

Der Regen hielt an bis sie die Grenzen der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik passierten und das einzig trockene während dieser Woche schienen Dörrfleisch und Arts Witze zu sein.

Die Stimmung sprang schlagartig um als die Sonne sich sehen ließ, zwei Tage vor dem Ende ihrer ersten Etappe: New Reno.

Am Abend bevor sie die letzten Meilen zurücklegten arrangierte Jimmy mit Jonesy dass er und seine Leute die Karawane verlassen würden, um ihren Weg alleine fortzusetzen.

Sie umkreisten das Gangsterparadies halb bis sie schließlich östlich von New Reno auf Bahngleise stießen. Sie entfernten die Brahmin von den Wägen und deckten die Fusionsmotoren ab. Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war ein Brahminwagen zu einem Motorwagen geworden, der eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von einhundert Meilen die Stunde hatte.

„Also," sagte Art, „bitte schnallen sie sich an und bringen sie die Sitze in eine aufrechte Position. Nächster planmäßiger Halt:Salt Lake City! Wir fahren."


	24. Familientreffen

24

Familientreffen

Drei Tage nachdem Jimmy mit seinem Team begonnen hatte, parallel zu den Gleisen so schnell wie möglich zu fahren kam erneut Micks Nachrichtenoffizier und meldete einen neuen Befehl: „Sir, die Fernaufklärung hat ein Fahrzeug gesichtet das sich vom Westen her in unsere Richtung bewegt. Wir sollen das Fahrzeug aufbringen."

„Westen, hmm?" Das war interessant, „Das sehe ich mir persönlich an. Geben sie meinem Trupp den Marschbefehl."

Zwanzig Minuten dauerte es die Powerrüstungen anzulegen, die Waffen umzuschnallen und die Motoren zu starten.

„Wieso schicken die uns eigentlich?" wollte Stitch wissen, „Schmuggler und illegale Einwanderer sind doch sonst auch nicht unser Problem."

„Wir sind in der Nähe." Antwortete Mick, „Und Besucher aus dem Westen sind unser Problem. Dahin dehnen wir uns schließlich aus."

„Ja klar, aber wie lang noch?" fragte Farsight.

„Was machen wir wohl, nachdem wir unser Problem in den Griff bekommen haben, Paladin?" stellte Mick die rhetorische Frage.

Cindy war die erste die die näher kommende Staubwolke sah und Lara die erste die reagierte:

„Powerrüstungen! Schnell!"

„Was ist mit ‚Geheimhaltung'?" fragte George während er die Box mit seiner Rüstung öffnete.

„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit ‚überleben'?" fragte Lara sarkastisch während sie in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte.

Fünf Minuten später hatte sogar Jimmy seine Rüstung an und wartete gespannt mit den anderen, genau pünktlich denn nachdem der auf sie zukommende Wagen kurz angehalten hatte, wobei zwei Personen etwa fünfhundert Meter entfernt ausgestiegen waren fuhr er nun in gerader Linie auf sie zu.

„Mick, ich zähle fünf. Alle in PA!" „Bestätige fünf Ziele in PA." Hörte Mick die zwei Scharfschützen seines Teams, zuerst Farsight und dann Sparky über das in seinem Helm eingebaute Funkgerät.

Jetzt wurde es richtig interessant.

Mick hielt den Hummer zwanzig Meter vom umgebauten Brahminkarren entfernt an und stieg aus.

Zuerst betrachten sich die Gruppen nur gegenseitig wie sie sich gegenüberstanden. Links Lara und ihre Leute in den alten, aber sauber glänzenden Rüstungen der ersten Bruderschaft, rechts Mick und Stitch in den moderneren aber staubigen und verkratzten Uniformen der zweiten Bruderschaft sowie Rick und Detta die zwei Supermutanten in schweren Metallrüstungen.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen bis Mick einen Knopf auf seinem rechten Oberarm drückte und so den Lautsprecher aktivierte.

„Identifizieren sie sich!"

„Paladincommander Lara Maxson, Brotherhood of Steel. Und sie?"

_Maxson? Wie der Gründer?_ „General Mick Russel von der zweiten Brotherhood of Steel."

„Es gibt nur eine Brotherhood of Steel." Sagte Lara unsicher, dann begann sie zu verstehen.

„Die Expedition…" flüsterte sie.

Und Mick, der selber begann zu verstehen und die Chance sah, erklärte es ihr.

Vor dreißig Jahren als die Brotherhood auf ihrem Höhepunkt der Macht angekommen war sprachen sich viele Brüder und Schwestern dafür aus mehr Outsider aufzunehmen. Die Mehrheit war allerdings nach wie vor dagegen und die Elder ließen Luftschiffe bauen in die sie alle ‚Freiwilligen' wie sie diese Gruppe nannten, etwa Zweihundert verfrachteten. Wenige Stunden nach dem Start brach der Kontakt mit den Leuten an Bord der Zeppeline ab, kurz bevor sie in einen schweren Sturm gerieten. Mick konnte die Geschichte dann zu Ende erzählen: Die Luftschiffe waren abgestürzt und die wenigen Überlebenden begannen eine neue Bruderschaft aufzubauen, nach ihren Idealen der Expansion und Hilfeleistung an die Außenwelt um die Ödnis zu einen.

„Da wir ja wohl alle Brüder sind," sagte Lara mit fester Stimme, „können wir ja die Maskerade beenden." Lara zog langsam ihren Helm zurück der sich hinter ihrem Kopf auf ihren Rücken legte. Mick tat es ihr gleich, dann Jimmy der fast nichts mehr verstand, dann der Rest. „Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragte George.

„Wir müssten sie eigentlich den Eldern melden." Sagte Stitch, eher an Mick als sonst jemanden gerichtet.

„Damit sie im Arbeitslager landen? Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee."

Jimmys Hand bewegte sich etwas näher an seine Plasmapistole. „Ach ja?" fragte er.

Mick ignorierte ihn: „Wie stark ist ihre Bruderschaft?" fragte er Lara.

„Kommt darauf an was sie meinen." Wich Lara der Frage aus.

Es dauerte noch zwanzig Minuten bis das Misstrauen weit genug abgebaut war um halbwegs offen zu reden und weitere dreißig Minuten bis Mick und seine Leute Laras Team über die Missstände in seiner Bruderschaft aufgeklärt hatte.

„Moment mal," begann Jimmy, „ich glaube herausgehört zu haben, dass sie eine Rebellion anzetteln möchten. Stimmt das?"

„Wir haben zwei Drittel der Paladine, viele Scribes und fast alle Knights auf unserer Seite. Ja, wir zetteln eine Rebellion an. Oder eher einen Militärputsch. Was wir brauchen ist Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau."

„Von der ersten Bruderschaft?" fragte Lara und antwortete dann selbst, „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich."

„Klar," sagten Stitch und Art gleichzeitig was ihnen Böse Blicke ihrer Vorgesetzten einbrachte, „wir sind ja alle Brüder."


	25. Brudermord

25

Brudermord

Sie hatten noch mehrere Stunden weitergeredet und damit wertvolle Zeit vergeudet wie sich zeigen sollte. Denn wie Mick erfuhr als er wieder in Bunker Zeta war, war von General Rycheck Nachricht eingetroffen, dass die erste und zweite sowie die zwanzigste Schwadron, allesamt nicht revolutionäre in Vault Zero eingetroffen waren und einen Schutzring um den Berg zogen. Insgesamt standen dort viertausend Paladine Wache.

Rycheck hatte sich mit seinen Leuten etwa Tausendfünfhundert, zurückgezogen und Mick musste jetzt handeln.

Er ließ sich Karten und die Berichte von Rychecks Spähern bringen und schon bald darauf hatten er und seine Teamleader einen Plan.

Als erstes besorgte sich Mick eine Funkverbindung mit einem persönlichen Freund und Verbündeten. Der Kommandant der zwölften Air Mobility Schwadron war bestürzt über die Nachrichten.

Vierzig Minuten später waren alle seine Hubschrauber bei Micks Bunker, umgebaute ‚Blackhawk'- und ‚Chinnok'-Transporter und nahmen die Kampftrupps auf. Laras Trupp auch, denn sie hatten sich bereiterklärt mitzukämpfen und würden eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben haben.

Zusammen mit Micks Teams würden sie die größte Schlacht ihrer Zeit schlagen und endlich, endlich aufhören.

Die Hubschrauber benötigten drei Stunden bis Vault Zero und es war bereits Dunkel als sie ankamen. Mit Rychecks Leuten hatten die Rebellen nun eintausendfünfzig Paladine, ein Viertel davon in Powerrüstungen. Bei ihrem Feind hatten nur die Offiziere welche, und sie hatten Jos Apaches auf den Seiten der Rebellen.

Mick erläuterte Rycheck seinen Plan und sie begannen mit der Umsetzung: Eine Stunden später hatten dreihundert Rebellen den Berg umfahren um einen Angriff auf den hinteren Teil des Berges zu starten wo die Linien der Verteidiger am dünnsten waren, da dort kein Eingang war.

Sie waren bald erfolgreich und ihre Gegner bissen in den Köder. Die treuen Paladine schickten Truppen gegen die dreihundert los um den Ring wieder zu schließen.

Die Apaches hoben ab und flogen auf die Wachen am Haupttor zu. Heißes Plasma und Gatlingkanonen erledigten diese wobei nur ein Apache, der von Jo, zerstört wurde.

Nun war Mick an der Reihe, sein Trupp, Laras Trupp und Mothers Trupp würden Vault-Zero einnehmen und den Atomreaktor im Innern des Bergs zur Kernschmelze führen.

Mick schmolz die Torsicherung mit seiner Plasmapistole und als das nicht funktionierte versuchte es das komplette Team mit ihren Waffen am Haupttor bis es aus geschmolzenem Stahl bestand.  
Sie durchschritten das Tor.

Es kam zu mehreren Kämpfen im innern gegen leicht bewaffnete Wachen. Detta lief mit ihrem Maschinengewehr im Anschlag um die Ecke und wurde von einem Gatlinglaser zerschnitten. Mick warf eine Plasmagranate, den ‚grünen Tod' wie er sie nannte um die Ecke, Lara eine zweite. Mother und ihre Kinder stürmten vor und töteten den Rest.

Sie liefen durch einige weitere leere Korridore bis sie den Hauptaufzug erreichten wo sie eine letzte Barriere erreichten: Elder Murray.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind, Russel? Hmm? Wer gibt ihnen das Recht dazu?" fragte er, nach wie vor die Arroganz in Person. Mick gab ihm die erste Antwort die ihm einfiel. „Macomb gibt mir das Recht." Sagte er und schoss.

Sie nahmen den Aufzug zuerst nur bis zum dritten Stock. Dort verließ sie der Lion Trupp, die Deathclaws die die Elder jagen würden. Jimmy hatte bei diesem Teil des Plans kein Veto eingelegt, auch wenn er es zuerst für Mord hielt. Diese Männer, hatte Mick erklärt, sind nicht besser als Raider.

Zuerst hatten Mick und Rycheck vorgehabt sie vor Gericht zu stellen, doch dafür fehlte ihnen nun die Gelegenheit. Sie brauchten die Kontrolle so schnell wie möglich, über die Leichen der Elder.

Der Rest der beiden Teams, genau zehn, fuhr in den fünften Stock, den Wartungssektor in dem der Reaktorkontrollraum stand. Die Knights und Scribes dort waren zum Glück auf ihrer Seite und hatten die Kontrolle dort.

Mick befahl dem ranghöchsten Knight den Reaktor zu überlasten. Der Knight nahm sich eine Pulswaffe, zielte auf die Kontrollkonsole und feuerte bis es ganz sicher war, dass sie vollkommen durchgeschmort war.

Überall um den Berg, in bis zu drei Kilometern Umkreis fuhren Lautsprecher aus dem Boden und verkündeten die nahende Kernschmelze. Die treuen Paladine sahen ihre Niederlage und ergaben sich, warfen ihre Waffen davon und rannten um ihr Leben, genau wie alle aus dem Bunker rannten.

So endete die erste Schlacht des Bruderkrieges, siegreich für die Rebellen.

Als sie wieder in Bunker Zeta waren, einen Tag und exzessive Feierlichkeiten später war der Krieg noch recht unentschieden. Nur wenige Schwadronen wollten nicht rebellieren und diese würde man mit der Zeit so oder so Kleinkriegen. Mick ließ einen Helikopter abstellen um Lara, ihr Team und Stitch in den Westen bringen zu lassen, letzteren als Botschafter.

Als sie abgehoben waren fragte Lara Stitch was seine Leute jetzt wohl tun würden.

Stitch zuckte die Achseln.

„Alles niederreißen und neu aufbauen, schätze ich."

„Gott helfe ihnen." Fügte Jimmy hinzu.

2


End file.
